El pasado de Raimundo
by Amenofus
Summary: Raimundo ha tenido una pesadilla, la cual, ha hecho que se distraiga y tenga visiones. Llega un momento en que sus amigos deben de tenerlo encerrado pues creen que se está volviendo loco, pero estas visiones son más reales de lo que aparentan y Raimundo terminará estando con personajes de el lugar en donde tus peores pesadillas se materializan frente a tus ojos..."Silent Hill".
1. Chapter 1: El pasado de Raimundo

**Duelo Xiaolin**

"_**el pasado de Raimundo" **_

"…_Ya todos conocen la historia de el Gran Maestro Dashi y el primer Duelo Xiaolin entre él y la Bruja Heylín Wuya, los Shen-gon-wu y sobre los cuatro Guerreros Xiaolin, los dragones del Agua, la Tierra, el Fuego y el Viento que fueron elegidos por alrededor de mil quinientos años después. El Dragón del Agua Omi es huérfano, la Dragona del Fuego Kimiko es hija de un hombre millonario de Tokio, el Dragón de la Tierra Clay es vaquero, hijo de un vaquero y tiene una hermana que está algo loca pero…¿qué se sabe de la familia del Dragón de Viento Raimundo? ¿Es huérfano, sus padres lo abandonaron o qué? Sólo se sabe que creció en Brasil en un circo…Pero su pasado está a punto de ser revelado…"_

…Raimundo corría por las calles de un pueblo que se estaba incendiando por completo, trataba de apagar las llamas pero el ambiente se llenaba de humo negro y comenzaba a cubrir el cielo entero, muchas casas comenzaban a destruirse y una sirena de alerta aterradora que no para de sonar, en ese momento en el fondo de una calle Raimundo observa a una niña con la piel blanca, vestido morado y el cabello negro y que al parecer estaba quemado, sin contar que sus pupilas estaban de color negro; ella caminaba tranquilamente, pero por detrás de ella, cada paso que daba hacía que del suelo comenzara a quemarse y destruirse, ella se acercaba a Raimundo y la sirena sonaba más fuerte y rápido cada vez; el muchacho entró a una casa que comenzó a destrozarse de la misma forma que las calles que anteriormente vio, y notó a Clay, Omi, Dojo, y… a Kimiko muertos…Raimundo no lo podía creer, sus amigos estaban sangrando y al mirar sus manos tenía un cuchillo y sangre, comenzó a gritar y a llorar y de las sombras aparece lo que al parecer era un verdugo pero en su cabeza llevaba puesta algo en forma de pirámide y llevaba agarrada un hacha gigante, detrás de Raimundo oyó gemidos de mujeres y al voltear se horrorizó al ver lo que parecían enfermeras pero estaban grises y solo con un rostro muy deforme que caminaban con parálisis y se dirigían hacia Raimundo pero justo antes de llegar la misma niña le apareció enfrente y le tomó la mano, acto seguido, la piel de Raimundo comenzó a incendiarse y él gritaba de dolor…

–¡Raimundo!, ¡Raimundo despierta!— gritaba Kimiko ya que fue despertada porque Raimundo gritaba y se movía mucho mientras dormía –¡Raimundo, por favor DESPIERTA!

Pero Raimundo no despertaba, solo se quejaba, se retorcía en su cama y luego gritaba como si estuviera sufriendo mucho, luego Clay llegó junto con Omi. – ¿Qué le ocurre a Raimundo? – Dijo el vaquero – sí, ¿por qué grita tanto? – Preguntó el pequeño monje – no lo sé, dormía tranquilamente y luego los gemidos y gritos de Raimundo me despertaron y trato de despertarlo a él… ¡vamos Raimundo DESPIERTA YAA! –

Pero el muchacho no respondía solo se quejaba, gritaba y pronto entre sus gritos sin sentido comenzó a llorar y ya comenzaba a gritar NOO…NOO. –tengo una idea, ESFERA DE TORNAMI– ahora, cada guerrero Xiaolin tenía consigo siempre el Shen-gon-wu de su elemento, y a Omi se le ocurrió usar el agua para despertar a Raimundo…fucionó. Raimundo abrió los ojos de golpe mientras que el agua evitaba que se notaran sus lágrimas y respiraba por la boca y muy rápido y exhausto; lo primero que el muchacho hizo fue empezar a tocarse para ver si se quemaba, solo notó que estaba mojado. Cuando por fin volvió en sí, notó que sus amigos estaban justo enfrente de él –… ¿chicos?... ¡ESTÁN VIVOS!– y en eso se lanzó hacia todos y les dio un abrazo como nunca les había dado antes –creí…creí que…– y comenzó a llorar levemente mientras aún los abrazaba –creí que estaban muertos… – dijo aún entre sollozos, –¿por qué creías eso Rai? – le preguntó Kimiko pero Raimundo no contestó. Fue entonces que Raimundo se tranquilizó, dejo de llorar y soltó a sus amigos, volvió a la normalidad –bueno em…yo…creo que me voy a cambiar y a llevar mi ropa y sábanas mojadas a secar…ya me siento mejor– dijo el muchacho recordando que estaba mojado –¿seguro que estás bien? – le pregunta Omi –sí en serio…ya estoy bien, ahora por favor salgan de mi habitación que me voy a cambiar, tengo hasta la ropa interior mojada y no pienso desnudarme frente a ustedes– y con dudas pero respetando en especial la privacidad los amigos de Raimundo salieron de su habitación. _…qué horrible sueño…pero sólo fue eso…un sueño_ pensó Raimundo y se comenzó a vestir.

Eran ya las nueve de la mañana y Raimundo ya solo estaba tratando de secar su ropa. Habían pasado semanas desde que Raimundo ya había sido elegido como Guerrero Shoku, pero tan solo habían pasado unos días desde que vencieron al Guerrero Heylín Trent (esta es otra FanFiction y la menciono con respeto), por lo tanto, Raimundo aún no estaba al cien por ciento recuperado y la reciente pesadilla que tuvo que aún no le quería contar a sus amigos hizo que se preocuparan algo por él, en especial a Kimiko, que al fin se había hecho novia de Raimundo luego de lo de Trent. Los cuatro guerreros ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperando al Maestro Fung, pero este no aparecía.

–hmm, ¿por qué aún no viene el Maestro Fung?, siempre es el primero en llegar y ahora no está– dijo Omi, que siempre había admirado al Maestro Fung por su sabiduría y su responsabilidad –si…que extraño– dijo Kimiko, en eso Dojo llegó y los saludó con su carisma –¡buenos días guerreros!, me temo que el Maestro Fung tuvo que salir, no me dijo a dónde ni para qué, solo me dijo que se los hiciera saber y que siguieran sus listas de quehacer normalmente a menos de que hubiera problemas…ahora, lo lamento pero tengo "ciertas cosas de dragones" qué hacer chao– y el pequeño dragón se marchó.

Los guerreros comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente cuando a Kimiko se le ocurre preguntar algo… –Raimundo…– dijo ella –¿sí Kimiko? – le respondió el muchacho mientras aún comía –um…quisiera saber qué fue lo que soñaste…¿por qué razón te quejabas y gritabas?– entonces Raimundo se detuvo de desayunar y se quedó como paralizado, las imágenes aterradoras de su pesadilla llegaron a él inmediatamente: la sirena, el incendio, el caos, la niña…sus amigos y Raimundo entonces tuvo por un momento su "rostro perdido", poco a poco volvió en sí –… …o …mundo… Raimundo… ¡Raimundo! – Le alzó la voz Kimiko – ¿ah? ¿qué?– Raimundo volvió en sí para notar que sus amigos se le quedaron viendo con una mirada preocupada –no…no es nada…solo no quiero hablar de eso…ya no tengo hambre– y con un humor cerrado, Raimundo recogió su plato con la mitad de la comida y lo fue a lavar, diciéndole a sus amigos que los esperaba en el jardín para comenzar sus tareas y salió.

Ya una vez terminado de desayunar, los cuatro iniciaron sus deberes como siempre, Raimundo sacó la basura a la entrada del templo, pero un parpadeo justo enfrente de él aparece la niña que vio en sus sueños, al verla, él gritó, retrocedió sin ver atrás y cayó aún mirando a la niña, ésta comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el muchacho, y éste comenzó a tratar de retroceder mientras seguía en el suelo pero a una gran velocidad la niña se puso justo enfrente de él mirándolo fijamente y recién comenzó a hablarle –_Rai-mundo… _– le dijo la niña lentamente a lo que Raimundo respondió con algo de terror – ¿quién eres?...¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – y la niña prosiguió –_Rai-mundo…no-vengas-a…_– pero en ese momento la voz de Kimiko interrumpió a la niña –¡Raimundo! ¿Qué te ocurre?– Raimundo volteó hacia atrás para ver a Kimiko ir hacia él y cuando regresó la mirada hacia donde la niña ésta había desaparecido, pero a Raimundo le quedó la duda de lo que quería decirle la niña.

Ya era la tarde, y Raimundo le contó a sus amigos al fin lo que él había soñado y además les contó que vio a la misma niña enfrente de él cuando hacía sus deberes, sin embargo, pronto quedó más tranquilo puesto que el sueño solo fue un sueño, y que la niña que vio en la entrada del pueblo no era más que un producto de su imaginación pero en ese momento se escuchó una explosión en donde guardaban los Shen-gon-wu y fueron a investigar…

—¿qué habrá sido ese ruido?— preguntó Omi —sí, se escuchó como una manada de toros en la mañana sin haber comido— respondió Clay. En ese momento salió Jack Spicer con sus Jack-bots que tenían unos Shen-gon-wu y a Wuya siendo fantasma de nuevo, ya que los guerreros Xiaolin lograron arrebatarle su cuerpo nuevamente. Luego Jack hizo su risa malvada abriendo toda su boca y luego tosiendo —_Jack, me das vergüenza_— dijo Wuya —¡Ríndanse!, ya los hemos detenido antes y ahora no será la excepción— les dijo Raimundo poniéndose en modo de batalla, al igual que sus amigos —perdedores Xiaolin, esta vez estoy más que preparado…Jack-bots y Soldado-bot ¡Ataquen!— de por detrás de Spicer salieron los robots de siempre pero ahora junto con un robot más grande, con largas garras de metal y con piernas tan largas como de dos metros…era enorme pero no era indestructible. Inició una lucha entre guerreros, robots "y Jack" y llegó un momento en que el Soldado-bot se puso enfrente de sus enemigos, aunque Kimiko simplemente le puso el pie al robot gigante y este se tropezó, cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos —¡NOOO!, ¡me toma todo un día armar a cinco Jack-bots para que a ÉSTE GIGANTE me lo destruyan con solo hacer que tropezara, me tardé un més armándolo!, bien tomaré aunque sea un solo Shen-gon-wu— dijo Jack cuando terminó de hacer berrinche, y se dirigió hacia el único Wu que los guerreros Xiaolin no habían tomado aún: el "_Átomo Kuzusu". _Raimundo notó a Jack dirigirse al Wu y corrió rumbo a él enseguida también. Pronto, Ambos muchachos tocaron al mismo tiempo el Wu y comenzó lo de siempre: —¡Jack Spicer, te desafío a un Duelo Xiaolín— le dijo el Guerrero Shoku —está bien, mi "Mono Bastón" contra tu "Espada de la Tormenta"— prosiguió el "génio del mal", luego continuó Raimundo —será una carrera de obstáculos, el primero que llegue al Shen-gon-wu gana— y ámbos gritaron —¡DUELO XIAOLIN!...

Omi, Kimiko y Clay ya tenían sus trajes de Duelo y estaban en una roca flotante, mientras que todo el templo comenzaba a tener forma de una pista de carrera con muchos obstáculos y el duelo comenzó: —¡GON-YI-TAM-PAI!— e inmediatamente Jack utilizó su Wu para obtener una gran agilidad y rapidez en la carrera y con un aspecto de mono—¡Mono Bastón!—. Al comienzo Raimundo y Jack iban muy parejos, pero en lo que al parecer eran lianas, Jack comenzó a tomar ventaja, al menos hasta que Raimundo utilizó su Wu —¡Espada de la Tormenta!— así, Raimundo creó torbellinos que fueron hacia Jack Spicer haciéndolo retorcerse y quedar atado en las mismas lianas, dándole ventaja a Raimundo y oportunidad de llegar al Átomo Kuzusu antes que Jack —¡Vamos Rai!— dijo Kimiko — ¡así se hace Raimundo!— le dijo el pequeño Omi —¡muy bien hecho compañero!— terminó diciendo Clay; Raimundo estaba a punto de llegar al Shen-gon-wu cuando de repente vio a la misma niña de nuevo, con el mismo vestidito morado, el cabello negro pero quemado y la piel blanca…y la vio justo por detrás de sus amigos. Raimundo quedó inmóvil y con sus ojos clavados en la misma niña de nuevo, y comenzando a mostrar algo de miedo —Rai, ¿qué te ocurre?— le preguntó Kimiko, la cual no obtuvo respuesta alguna —Raimundo…¿qué te ocurre compañero?— el mismo silencio le tocó a Clay, mientras, Raimundo comenzaba a respirar fuerte y por la boca de nuevo y lo único que pudo decir fue —…¡VETE!...¡LÁRGATE Y YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!...CHICOS ESTÁ DETRÁS DE USTEDES…—; sus amigos voltearon detrás de ellos pero no había nada —Raimundo, detrás de nosotros no hay nada— pero Raimundo podía ver perfectamente a esa niña, y la misma sirena de alarma comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, y la niña comenzó a sacar llamaradas de fuego de sus manos y en un parpadeo estuvo frente a frente a Raimundo, mientras que este retrocedió, mientras la niña lo miraba fijamente, de repente la niña se desvaneció y sólo alcanzó a ver a Kimiko gritarle —¡RAIMUNDO, CUIDADO!— fue hasta entonces que Raimundo recordó que estaba en un Duelo Xiaolin, pero al voltear a ver a su oponente, solo lo vio justo enfrente él y luego sintió una patada muy fuerte en su rostro, la cual, lo hizo "volar", lejos del Wu y lo dejó por un momento inconsciente —…y el premio mayor es para Jacky…— dijo Jack Spicer justo antes de tocar el Átomo Kuzusu y reclamar ese, el Mono Bastón y la Espada de la Tormenta y entonces se fue contento junto con Wuya hacia su hogar…

…Raimundo abrió los ojos y estaba en el mismo pueblo que anteriormente había visto destruirse, sin embargo, esta vez estaba todo cubierto de niebla y no paraba de caer ceniza, como si estuviera nevando, estaba desierto el pueblo, y comenzó a caminar y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de su propia respiración y sus pasos, y justo detrás de él escucho la voz de una mujer —…tú no debes de estar aquí— y Raimundo volteó a ver a la mujer desconfiadamente, que estaba vestida con ropa que al parecer era de pordiosera —…um, ¿la…conozco?— pero la mujer prosiguió hablando —solamente te usarán, te mentirán, te engañarán y te harán sufrir…así como a ella— y Raimundo le preguntó con dudas —…a…¿ella?...¿quién?— y la mujer subió el tono de su voz —¡a ella!...mi hija…a Alessa, así como a ella la hicieron sufrir así te castigarán a ti…si no es que hasta peor…— le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al muchacho y éste retrocedió de inmediato —…debes entender Raimundo…que si ellas te tienen en su poder todos sufrirán…así como mi hija las hizo sufrir…— y Raimundo le contestó extrañado —…¿cómo sabe mi nombre? Y ¿a quiénes se refiere usted?— pero en ese momento la misma sirena de alarma se escuchó y resonó en todo el lugar y la mujer le dijo —…sé que la obscuridad se acerca, debes irte, no sin antes de que sepas que esta noche no deberás salir de tu hogar, es el único lugar en dónde estarás protegido…VETE— y Raimundo le preguntó algo impaciente —pero…ESPERE ¿¡quién es usted!? — y la mujer le respondió —…mi nombre es Dahlia…— y en ese momento todo el pueblo comenzó a "descarapelarse", todo lo que estaba en el pueblo comenzó a perder la capa que tenía…como si se estuviera quemando, la niebla comenzó a desaparecer y una obscuridad comenzó a entrar mientras que Raimundo comenzó a escuchar que lo llamaban…

—… ¿Rai?... ¿Raimundo estás bien?, creo que está despertando— dijo Kimiko mientras daba un suspiro de consuelo al ver que su novio recuperaba el conocimiento. Raimundo fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la habitación médica, acostado y rodeado de sus amigos —… ¿ah? ¿Qué…ocurrió?...¿qué pasó en el Duelo?— preguntó Raimundo con dudas a lo cual le contestó Omi con algo de decepción —durante el duelo, justo cuando ya ibas a llegar a la meta, te distrajiste y nos miraste con algo de terror y dijiste "VETE, LÁRGATE Y YA DÉJAME EN PAZ", y te olvidaste del duelo, mientras Jack Spicer se desató de las lianas y te dio una patada en la cara que te dejó inconsciente, y Spicer se llevó los tres Wus…yo pienso que esa distracción no debe de estar presente en un duelo…EN ESPECIAL SIENDO LIDER DE UN GRUPO…lo siento, me siento algo furioso pero…¿cómo sigues?— terminó preguntando el pequeño monje, pero justo cuando Raimundo le iba a contestar recordó su segundo sueño a la mujer que vio —esa mujer…— y le preguntó Clay —¿cuál mujer Raimundo?— y Raimundo le contestó en seguida —una mujer que vi en mi reciente sueño…me advirtió que…no saliera esta noche de mi hogar y…que si ellas me tenían en su poder, me harían sufrir y harían sufrir a todos…así como a ella la hicieron sufrir y ella los hizo sufrir…— luego Raimundo permaneció en silencio y pronto Kimiko le preguntó —a…¿ella?, ¿a quién hicieron sufrir y quiénes? ¿de qué hablas Rai?— y Raimundo le contestó un poco preocupado —me refiero a lo que…NO SÉ QUIENES hicieron sufrir a la niña…a la hija de la mujer, pero esta niña castigó a todos los demás por haberla lastimado tanto, y la mujer me advirtió que me cuidara, pues mi hogar era el único lugar en donde yo estaría a salvo…no estoy loco DE VERDAD ESTO OCURRIÓ, bueno…lo soñé— terminó diciendo Raimundo mientras notaba la cara de extrañeza que sus amigos le habían puesto al muchacho.

Era ya de noche, y Raimundo cayó pues fue empujado de la manera menos violenta a su habitación por Clay mientras que cerraba la puerta de su habitación con llave —lo lamento amigo…pero esto es por tu propio bien— y Clay cerró con completo seguro la puerta de la habitación de Rai —¡NO, CLAY NO ESTOY LOCO!, ¡EN SERIO!, CLAY…por favor…— gritaba Raimundo mientras tocaba y trataba inútilmente de abrir la puerta de su habitación —AMIGOS…por favor sáquenme…OMI…CLAY…Kimiko, KIM ÁBREME POR favor…— terminó diciendo Raimundo mientras seguía golpeando su puerta pero que ya comenzaba a detenerse, fue entonces que Raimundo se sentó en el suelo, se agarró sus rodillas y se decía a sí mismo _no estoy loco…no estoy loco…no estoy loco la mujer y la niña que vi sí son reales…_lo último que dijo Raimundo antes de quedar profundamente callado y triste fue —…¡DAHLIA!, EL NOMBRE DE LA MUJER ERA DAHLIA…y la niña…LA NIÑA ALESSA…por…favor…— y Raimundo se rindió ya que sabía que no lo dejarían salir de todos modos. Kimiko solo lo escuchaba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y preguntándose ella misma _¿qué le pasaba a Raimundo?, ¿por qué la persona que más amaba estaba actuando de la forma más extraña?... ¿era Trent el causante de dichas pesadillas y visiones que Raimundo sufría?..._

Luego de haber cenado, Kimiko tomó un plato del alimento y un vaso con agua para dárselo a Raimundo, pues él siempre era el primero en decir "tengo hambre". Kimiko llegó a la habitación de Raimundo, estaba demasiado callado y ella lentamente metió la llave de la puerta, la giró aún más lento por si Raimundo planeaba escaparse…ella entró y vio a su novio dormido en su cama tranquilamente, aunque con sus manos en el estómago dándo a entender que sí tenía hambre; Kimiko fue a despertarlo lentamente —…Rai, ¿estás despierto?— Raimundo solo dio un leve gemido, pero aún dormitaba —Rai…te traje tu cena…— Raimundo fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, y cuando los abrió volteó a ver a su novia —Kim… qué…¿ocurre?, ¿es algo malo?— comenzó a preguntar Raimundo algo preocupado y Kimiko le contestó tranquilamente —NO, no Rai, nada urgente, solo…te traje tu comida…— y Raimundo en seguida se incorporó y le agradeció demasiado —¡Oh!, gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS Kimiko, eres la mejor novia del mundo— Kimiko rio y comenzó a ver cómo Raimundo se "devoraba" su comida —Rai…¿cómo estás?...lamento que hayas tenido que estar encerrado en tu propia habitación pero…— luego la interrumpió Raimundo —Kim…yo te amo…¿tú me amas?— y Kimiko le respondió algo extrañada —¡Claro Raimundo!, yo te amo como nunca antes había amado a alguien como a ti— y Raimundo prosiguió —yo…te prometo que siempre estaré contigo cuando lo necesites…Y TE CREERÉ SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE DIGAS— Kimiko comprendió en seguida a lo que iba Raimundo, quería convencerla de que lo dejara salir de su habitación pero ella se negó —Raimundo…te amo y me duele en toda el alma…pero sabes bien que por tu propia seguridad debes de quedarte aquí— y Kimiko se paró y alejó de la cama de Raimundo hacia la puerta, entonces, Raimundo de estar cenando tranquilamente, se levantó muy brusco y tiró todo su plato de comida al suelo, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba enfurecido —

¿¡TÚ TAMBIÉN CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO CIERTO!? CLARO…PREFIERES A LOS HOMBRES ALTOS, Y MUY FUERTES ¿VERDAD? Y A LOS QUE **NO ESTÁN LOCOS**, ¡NO A LOS FLACUCHOS Y LOCOS COMO YO!— Y Kimiko le respondió asustada pero "fuerte" —NO RAIMUNDO…yo te amo a ti, yo no creo que estés loco…PERO SI NECESITAS ESTAR ENCERRADO NO PUEDO HACER NADA— en seguida, Kimiko salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta lo más rápido que pudo aunque Raimundo trató de evitarlo pero no lo logró —¡KIMIKO!, ¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA!— gritó Raimundo furioso, en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y continuó hablando pero con un tono preocupado y arrepentido —¡Kimiko!...¿Kim…Kimiko?...— fue entonces que Raimundo le gritó como al principio, arrepentido, triste pero también frustrado —KIMIKO, POR FAVOR ÁBREME…¡LO…SIENTO! ¡DISCULPAME!...por favor…lo siento DÉJAME SALIR ¡TE LO SUPLICO!...yo…— pero Raimundo ya no dijo nada más, solo se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras se lamentaba por haberle gritado a su novia…estaba muy seguro de que después de eso Kimiko querría terminar con él…pero en ese momento recordó lo que vio en el sueño, que la mujer le dijo que no saliera de su hogar y eso fue lo que decidió hacer pero no sabía cómo…

Era ya la hora de dormir y Kimiko estaba triste, y angustiada por Raimundo ¿qué tal que de verdad estaba loco? Pero ¿qué tal si él decía la verdad, cómo podría ayudarlo?, mejor decidió acostarse a dormir. Habían pasado tres horas desde que ella salió de la habitación de Raimundo, y Omi se levantó para beber agua, sin embargo, encontró a Clay con una computadora de Kimiko —…¿Clay, qué haces despierto a esta hora?— le preguntó extrañado el pequeño monje —estoy investigando lo que dijo Raimundo de la mujer "Dahlia" y la niña "Alessa"… creo ya haber escuchado esos nombres cuando aún estaba en Texas, pero…¡BINGO!...oh no…— terminó diciendo el vaquero que primero estaba contento pero al instante quedó horrorizado —¿qué ocurre Clay?— le preguntó Omi, y luego Clay le respondió preocupado —Omi…las visiones de Rai…él está en su habitación ¿cierto?— y Omi le contestó muy seguro —¡Claro Clay!, él está…— fue entonces que solo se escuchó una ventana romperse, la cual hizo que Kimiko se despertara y no tardó en saber qué ocurría —…RAIMUNDO— el muchacho trató por tres horas lograr abrir su ventana lo suficiente para que él pudiera salir, pero al intentarlo logró que sus amigos se percataran de ello; al instante Omi, Kimiko y Clay estaban en la puerta de su habitación y la abrieron de inmediato —¡RAIMUNDO!, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?— le preguntó Kimiko mientras abrían la puerta y sólo ver que Raimundo ya salía por la ventana rota, Raimundo al verlos gritó levemente, se distrajo y terminó cayendo afuera del templo y golpeándose su brazo en una roca, dándole un dolor —AAH, mi brazo— pero en el mismo instante Raimundo se paró y comenzó a correr lejos del templo, mientras que sus amigos corrieron hacia la entrada del templo para perseguirlo, al salir, Clay solo le gritó —¡RAIMUNDO VUELVE!, EN SERIO !ES PARA PROTEGERTE!— Raimundo lo escuchó y paró de correr pero después detrás de él escuchó a una mujer —yo puedo ayudarte…— y Raimundo, aún con su dolor de brazo le preguntó sorprendido —…¿QUIÉN ES USTED? Y… a qué se refiere…— la mujer que estaba enfrente de él tenía la piel pálida, con un vestido blanco y el cabello igual —tú sabes bien a qué me refiero Raimundo…mi nombre es Claudia, Claudia Wolf…y yo puedo decirte quién fue tu madre…¿te interesa saber?— Raimundo quedó paralizado, no sabía si volver y estar seguro con sus amigos, aunque sabiendo que tal vez lo encerrarían de nuevo; o seguir a la extraña mujer para revelarle su pasado sin saber qué es lo que le esperaría…al final se decidió por la segunda opción —…está bien…Claudia, iré contigo si me dices quién es mi madre…— luego de decir esto, sus amigos, que desde un principio desconfiaron de la mujer gritaron ¡NOO!, al mismo tiempo que corrían hacia él mientras los miraba, inmediatamente la mujer tomó bruscamente a Raimundo de la mano y le dijo —déjalos…ELLOS SÓLO INTERFERIRÁN…— al mismo tiempo que alrededor de Claudia y Raimundo un remolino surgía de las tinieblas mientras ella ponía una cara malvada…hasta que la misma niña volvió a aparecer y tocó tanto a Claudia como a Raimundo, éste le dijo asustado (de nuevo) —¡TÚ!— en seguida Claudia respondió furiosa —¡ALESSA!, ¡NOO!— en ese instante el remolino comenzó a desvanecer a Raimundo y Claudia, pero justo antes de desaparecer la niña logró soltarlos…—…¿CÓMO…ES POSIBLE?, RAIMUNDO SE DESVANECIÓ Y…LA NIÑA…ES REAL…— dijo Kimiko el ver cómo aquél que amaba tanto había desaparecido —la niña...ella es…— comenzó a decir Clay cuando la niña le interrumpió —_mi-nombre-es…_Alessa, y no tenemos mucho tiempo si quieren salvar a Raimundo…_deben-tomar-mi-mano…_—en seguida Alessa les extendió la mano, mientras que los otros tres guerreros discutían qué hacer —¿qué debemos hacer?, es decir, él…se desapareció y esta niña…— estaba diciendo Omi sorprendido —no sé ustedes…PERO YO QUIERO RESCATARLO— dijo Kimiko totalmente decidida y dispuesta a salvar a su novio, mientras que en seguida Omi y Clay asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron de la mano a la niña y en un parpadeo el mismo remolino los cubrió desapareciéndolos junto con la niña…Alessa Gillesspie…


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos que fueron quemados

**El pasado de Raimundo **

"_**recuerdos que fueron quemados"**_

…Era ya de mañana y Dojo al fin volvió a aparecer, las "cosas de dragones" que debía aprender en realidad era el divorcio entre "la hermana de la amiga de su primo y el primo de el amigo de su amigo", cuando llegó al templo, lo encontró muy callado _um, está demasiado silencioso…tal vez no es nada_ pensó el pequeño dragón mientras entraba al templo, sin embargo, al entrar ninguno de los guerreros Xiaolin se encontraba, y en eso el Maestro Fung también llegó —buenos días Dojo, ¿en dónde están mis aprendices?— le dijo el maestro al dragón, el cual le respondió —yo estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo, ayer tuve que salir y los dejé aquí…¿y usted a dónde fue?— y el maestro le dijo sarcásticamente —la verdad ayer fue el cumpleaños de uno de los monjes, del templo, y no pensaba perderme su fiesta…ya poniéndonos serios siento una presencia oscura, pero no puedo adivinar qué tanto y de qué tipo…

…Raimundo abrió los ojos y estaba en Brasil, en el lugar en donde creció y se ubicaba el circo al principio, pero él estaba completamente solo, no se veía ningún alma, hasta que escuchó risas y unos pasos, al voltear vio a una mujer rubia, con el cabello algo largo, con fleco de toda la frente, ojos azules, y que llevaba a un muy pequeño bebé en sus manos, pero Raimundo solo veía la silueta del niño, luego, apareció gente que era demasiado amistosa con la mujer la saludaban, le preguntaban cómo estaba, etc. Raimundo comenzaba a sentir que a esa mujer ya la había visto antes, pero no la recordaba, luego en un parpadeo solo estaba la mujer, sin el niño y sola excepto que ahora veía a Raimundo…ella comenzó a avanzar lentamente a Raimundo y a cada paso que daba lo mismo que en el segundo sueño de Raimundo ocurrió, todo el ambiente dejó su bello color de día y una segunda capa comenzó a aparecer, la cual, era oxidada y manchada con rojo, la mujer se detuvo y solo dijo una cosa..._NO-DEBISTE-VOLVER_…

Raimundo despertó lentamente de un tercer sueño, se puso de pie y comenzó a admirar su contorno…estaba una inmensa niebla que no lo dejaba ver más allá de un metro de distancia y…caía ceniza del cielo como si fuera nieve, al igual que en su segundo y tercer sueño, él estaba completamente solo, cuando comenzó a caminar se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando en carretera, cada vez avanzó más y admiró más el ambiente, se dio cuenta de que a los lados apenas se lograban ver las siluetas de unos pinos; Raimundo comenzó a preguntarse a sí mismo _¿en dónde estoy?...¿es este otro de mis sueños?...¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?_ Pronto, Raimundo comenzó a notar que en el camino había un letrero, y al acercarse pudo al fin saber en dónde se encontraba…_"BIENVENIDOS A SILENT HILL"_ es lo que pudo leer Raimundo al acercarse aún más al letrero, esto lo causó curiosidad, algo de terror y…familiaridad al mismo tiempo, y decidió adentrarse al lugar, comenzó a caminar y caminar y se vio en la entrada de un pueblo, que estaba completamente vacío, las casas y algunas tiendas se veían sin nada que les diera vida, caminó cada vez más y comenzó a recordar lo último que vio…a sus amigos, la niña, la mujer Claudia…y entonces comenzó a preocuparse (hasta entonces), tal vez de verdad era una trampa y fue demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta…o tal vez la niña no quería que Raimundo descubriera nada de su madre y lo mandó a una dimensión desconocida…pero entonces Raimundo re-encontró a Dahlia caminando con las mismas ropas con las que estaba en su segundo sueño —¡OYE TÚ!, DAHLIA— en eso Dahlia volteó con preocupación y le respondió —TU NO DEVISTE VENIR, TE LO ADVERTÍ…ahora todos sufriremos…— y al terminar de hablar se comenzó a retirar, luego Raimundo siguió hablando —ESPERA, debes de decirme, por qué me advertiste que no viniera, cómo sabes mi nombre y…¿qué demonios ocurrió aquí?— Dahlia sólo se le quedó mirando y luego de un silencio ella habló —…está bien, te contaré en breve lo que ocurrió en Silent Hill, lo que ocurrió con mi hija…todo comenzó hace más de treinta años…

…Kimiko abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en un templo, y que sus amigos estaban allí: Omi y Clay. Luego ellos se despertaron —…¿en…dónde estamos?— preguntó Omi que ya se encontraba despierto —no lo sé, pero no me agrada mucho— continuó diciendo Kimiko mientras se acercaba a él —estamos en Silent Hill, un pueblo que quedó maldito desde hace más de treinta años, lo sé porque en todo Estados Unidos de América se escuchó la noticia del pueblo quemado, y también que el lugar había quedado maldito, pero no lo recordaba hasta que lo investigué en la computadora de Kimiko…— dijo Clay, el cual tomó la computadora de Kimiko sin permiso —¿¡TOMÁSTE MI COMPUTADORA SIN MI PEMISO!?— le gritó Kimiko furiosa asustando a Omi y este le dijo —Kimiko, tal vez en otro momento reclames tus cosas…ahora debemos de encontrar a Raimundo— en eso, la voz de la misma niña se escuchó —_el-pequeño-monje-_tiene razón…— y de una sombra volvió a aparecer Alessa, solo que esta vez tenía su piel normal, su vestido morado muy limpio, su cabello color castaño, entre lacio y chino y largo, y su rostro hermoso…con ojos azules y mejillas rosadas y con una hermosa y dulce voz —lamento haberlos traído así de inmediato, pero el tiempo aprémia, si no actuamos pronto Raimundo será utilizado como sacrificio en un ritual de "La Orden"— terminó diciendo Alessa, en seguida comenzaron las preguntas hacia ella —tu…Alessa ¿verdad?, ¿cómo sabes quién es Raimundo?— preguntó Kimiko, luego Omi —¿Quiénes son La Orden y a qué ritual te refieres?— y luego fue Clay —tengo entendido que los rituales de La Orden, el nombre del grupo que profesaba la fe en Silent Hill, son para que la maldición que les puso Alessa se rompa pero…¿por qué Raimundo?— a esta pregunta Alessa cambió su rostro a uno más serio —cuando comencé a castigar al pueblo por lo que me hizo, yo aún tenía mi parte inocente, la cual, permitió a mi madre no ser perseguida por la obscuridad que yo creé, pero mi parte malvada no la dejó sin castigo, al estar antes en La Orden está condenada a rondar las calles de Silent Hill en la niebla y en la oscuridad…mi parte inocente…la que podía sentir cariño, la que podía darlo, LA QUE PODÍA AMAR Y PERDONAR LA quité de mi parte malvada y le encargué a la única persona en la que más confié…la hermana de mi madre…a ella la dejé salir para sacar mi parte inocente como una bebé recién nacida y huérfana, y a la hermana de mi madre la dejé permanecer fuera porque ella estaba engendrando un nuevo bebé…y ella escapó…

Raimundo quedó impactado cuando Dahlia terminó de contarle la historia de Silent Hill —Dios…eso fue…horrible, la maldición del pueblo pero en especial…cómo hicieron sufrir a Alessa…pero dígame, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?— le preguntó Raimundo —de verdad no estoy muy segura, pero ahora tú debe…— en ese momento Dahlia fue interrumpida por la sirena de alarma de Silent Hill —lo lamento pero ya no tenemos tiempo…la obscuridad se acerca y es mejor que corras…CORRE— los otros guerreros Xiaolin también escucharon la sirena de alarma, mientras que Alessa les decía —no deben de preocuparse, la obscuridad no entrará a este lugar mientras yo esté aquí— pero luego Kimiko preguntó preocupada —¿pero QUÉ PASARÁ CON RAIMUNDO?— y Alessa respondió mientras poco a poco, Alessa volvía a su forma maldita —tienen dos opciones…la primera es esperar a que yo lo atraiga que no es muy segura…_o-que-salgan-ustedes-mismos-por-él-y-lo traigan-antes-que-La-Orden-lo-atrape_—…

Raimundo comenzó a correr y vio el cambio de ambiente más aterrador, y vio cómo a Dahlia no le ocurrió nada…pero sí desapareció, fue entonces que Raimundo corrió y corrió y terminó llegando a la escuela primaria de Silent Hill en donde entró rápidamente creyéndose a salvo…gran error. Mientras tanto, en la iglesia no se llegaba a una decisión, o esperar a que llegara por sí solo Raimundo, lo cual podría causar antes su muerte, o salir por su cuenta a buscarlo y refugiarse en la iglesia, saliendo de la protección de Alessa y permitiendo a La Orden perseguir al muchacho —_¿y-bien? ¿Qué-deciden?_— preguntó Alessa y respondió Clay —Alessa…hemos decidido ir a buscarlo nosotros mismos, y al encontrarlo volver aquí— y Alessa le respondió —…_cómo-gusten…_—entonces Alessa volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta de la iglesia y esta se abrió, y los otros tres guerreros Xiaolin quedaron impactados por ver que la iglesia estaba normal pero afuera había un infierno…—bien…busquemos a nuestro amigo…— dijo Omi y los tres amigos partieron muy determinados a buscar a Raimundo…

…—¡CHRISTABELLA!— le gritó Claudia a su hermana —¿sí hermana?— le respondió Christabella muy tranquila y le volvió a hablar Claudia —no pude traer directamente al sacrificio…pero está en el pueblo— y Christabella sonrió malvadamente —no te preocupes Claudia…yo me encargaré de traerlo…envíen por el muchacho a Leonard Wolf…—

Raimundo comenzó a explorar la escuela muy lentamente y pensaba _esto me da muchos escalofríos, espero salir pronto de…_entonces Raimundo escuchó detrás de él unos pasos fuertes, y pesados —… ¿hola? ¿QUIÉN…ES?— preguntó Raimundo con miedo, luego de terminar de hablar, los pasos de detuvieron, solo se escuchó un grito aterrador y muy grave y los pasos se volvieron más rápidos y cerca de Raimundo, éste se aterró y comenzó a retroceder, entonces le salieron unas palabras —…SOY UN GUERRERO SHOKU, ¡Y NO ME DETENDRÉ EN USAR MIS HABILIDADES XIAOLIN CONTRA…TI!— entonces de un pasillo apareció una criatura cuya piel estaba de un color grisáceo, se veía muy fuerte, con su rostro deforme y rasgado y con unas uñas muy largas y afiladas, el cual hizo que Raimundo fuera invadido completamente por el miedo, en seguida comenzó a huir de la aterradora criatura y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que por detrás la criatura volvió a gritar y comenzó a perseguirlo, Raimundo solo pudo gritar —¡AUXILIO!, ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!— pero los gritos fueron en vano, el muchacho corría lo más rápido que podía mientras que poco a poco perdía a la temible criatura, llegó a un punto en que era una esquina y llevaba a unas escaleras, Raimundo se ocultó en esa vuelta y trataba de controlar su rápida y fuerte respiración mientras comenzaba a sudar; Raimundo se asomó levemente al pasillo y la criatura había desaparecido, entonces se tranquilizó un poco y regresó la mirada a su escondite, pero al instante la criatura estaba

justo enfrente de él, dando otro grito y asustando a Raimundo, y causándole un daño con sus garras, logrando rasguñar en el brazo en que Raimundo se golpeó cuando escapó de su habitación, pero no enterrando completamente sus garras, Raimundo comenzó a perder poco a poco sangre de sus heridas, mientras se quejaba de dolor y ponía su mano en las heridas, pero luego devolviendo la mirada a su perseguidor que estaba a punto de realizar otro ataque…estaba a punto de clavar sus garras en el corazón de su víctima…

Kimiko, Omi y Clay caminaban por las calles desiertas y obscuras de Silent Hill, el ambiente daba un ligero olor a óxido y sangre que disgustaba —iuh, qué ASCO de lugar, ese olor a sangre y óxido hace que me arrepienta de no haberme puesto un perfume— dijo Kimiko mientras se tapaba la nariz —tal vez no sea buen momento…pero tu perfume apesta más que este lugar— dijo Clay tratando de no ofender a su amiga —¿¡QUÉ!? ESE PERFUME VIENE DIRECTO DE TOKIO, Y ES EL MÁS HERMOSO Y DELICIOSO DE TODOS— exclamó Kimiko —YO SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE…— en ese momento se escucharon más adelante algo que caminaba a pasos retorcidos y que daba un escalofriante gemido —¿escuchan eso?— preguntó Clay —yo sí lo escucho— dijo Omi mientras ponía una postura defensiva, en eso, de entre las sombras aparece un ser deforme que se movía de forma grotesca, no tenía brazos, de hecho, se veía con un chaleco de fuerza hecho de la misma piel de la criatura —¿qué demonios es eso?... —preguntó Kimiko sorprendida y horrorizada; en eso la criatura de su pecho se crea una especie de agujero el cual hizo que los guerreros se le quedaran viendo con temor, en eso, la criatura lanzó un líquido el cual los guerreros esquivaron inmediatamente, y notaron que el líquido en realidad era ácido —¡DIABLOS!, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ— dijo Clay rápidamente —TIENES RAZÓN, VÁMONOS POR AQUÍ— dijo Omi mientras señalaba una grieta en una casa, y al verla, se apresuraron a entrar, justo cuando la criatura volvía a lanzar ácido hacia ellos. El entrar en la casa, la notaron más bien como un refugio, había una cama, una hielera que al abrirla tenía alimento y bebidas…y había un escritorio el cual tenía un libro —miren…— dijo Kimiko mientras tomaba en sus manos el libro —es un…diario— dijo extrañada mientras le daba una rápida ojeada para llegar a lo último que decía…

"_...Segunda semana: la maldad de Alessa se está descontrolando, su parte noble trata de detenerla, pero su odio e ira le llenan la mente solamente…nada parece detenerla, cada día se vuelve más terrible, comienza a aparecer una niebla muy densa y la ceniza está comenzando a matar a la gente que llega a esconderse, entra en sus cuerpos y los comienza a matar desde a dentro… los días se vuelven más cortos y la sirena de alarma que creó Alessa solo prepara el terror antes de que la obscuridad nos atrape a todos y sus creaciones nos persigan incansablemente…Pyramid Head, la Enfermeras, Air Screamer, el Double Head, los Screapers… la venganza de Alessa no parece que acabará nunca, pero a su madre no le sucede nada, solo vaga por las calles del pueblo sin ninguna preocupación por las criaturas, pero está lamentándose por no haber ayudado a su hija antes…Dahlia ahora solo es un recuerdo de Alessa que ya dejó atrás…pero hay esperanza para mí…la parte inocente de Alessa la calma en los peores momentos, en momentos que yo salgo fuera de mi escondite y no es muy frecuente porque La Orden está "cazándome", es entonces que Alessa me defiende…pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Alessa oscura permanecerá en Silent Hill mientras que Alessa buena dejaría su cuerpo para caer en un bebé recién nacido, de esta forma, ya Silent Hill quedaría en una maldición sin "pretextos" para detenerla, y a cambio a mi me dejarán salir…me permitirán irme lejos si saco a la parte inocente de Alessa para que sí pueda crecer con amor y cariño y lo pueda dar…y así saldré con mi bebé que hasta ahora sólo tiene tres semanas de gestación…yo pienso que lo llamaré…um no lo sé…_"

Eso era lo último que quedaba del diario que habían encontrado en ese pequeño refugio y a un lado aparecía la foto de una mujer, con cabello rubio, fleco de todo el frente, algo largo y aparecía junto a Dahlia y Alessa —esta…me parece que es la hermana de Dahlia, la mujer que logró salir del pueblo para sacar la parte inocente de Alessa— dijo Clay, pero en ese momento se escuchó un grito aterrador en el edificio construido al lado de ese refugio —¿QUÉ FUE ESO?— dijo Kimiko mientras tomaba el diario para protegerlo, salieron del refugio por una puerta que apareció de repente, al pasar la puerta, estaban en la escuela de Silent Hill, en donde el grito se escuchó de nuevo…al mismo tiempo que un muchacho pedía auxilio -_¡AUXILIO!, ¡POR FAVOR!- _se escuchaba el muchacho ya sin aliento —¡ESE ES RAIMUNDO!— dijo Kimiko inmediatamente, a continuación, esta corrió en dirección a donde escuchó el grito mientras Omi le gritaba —KIMIKO ESPERA, NO PUEDES CORRER ASÍ DE SENCILLO— pero Kimiko no se detuvo, hasta que una pared se rompió, lanzando a un muchacho muy fuerte…—¡RAIMUNDO, AL FIN TE ENCONTRAMOS!— le dijo Kimiko en cuanto lo vio, Raimundo inmediatamente abrió los ojos, continuaba muy asustado y pensaba que eso era solo una visión —Kim…¿Kimiko…? No… tú no puedes…— en eso la criatura que lo perseguía le salió del mismo hueco en la pared, alistando sus garras para otro ataque —¡NOO, ALÉJATE!— y Raimundo se puso de pie muy rápido y siguió huyendo de su cazador, se veía demasiado exhausto —RAIMUNDO ESPERA— le gritó Kimiko, luego escuchó —KIMIKO CUIDADO— y Kimiko volteó y esquivó el ataque de la criatura, el cual traspasó la pared con sus garras, fue entonces que los cuatro guerreros Xiaolin estaban reunidos nuevamente, pero Raimundo huía creyendo que ellos no eran reales —RAIMUDO, ESPERANOS COMPAÑERO— le gritó Clay, pero Raimundo solo corría y corría, pero ya no avanzaba muy rápido, pues ya estaba cansado, llegó a un punto en el que se tropezó y respiraba muy fuerte y rápido, se sentía a punto de morir y cerró los ojos —Dios…ayúdenme…— entonces Kimiko llegó y le tomó el hombro y dijo —Raimundo…nosotros estamos aquí…YO estoy aquí— entonces Raimundo los abrió y vio precisamente a sus amigos y a su novia —¿…Clay…Omi…? ¿KIMIKO?— al ver a sus amigos que habían llegado a rescatarlo, quería llorar pero en ese momento la criatura volvió a gritar y ya corría hacia los guerreros, los cuatro gritaron aterrados pero justo antes de llegar la criatura comenzó a desvanecerse, se desintegró…poco a poco, todo el color óxido y rojo del lugar comenzó a recuperar su antigua cubierta, parecía que lo que se "descarapeló" estaba volviendo a su lugar, y entonces notaron cómo la luz, la ceniza y la niebla volvieron; todo se había ido…POR AHORA.

Los cuatro guerreros se pusieron tranquilos, sin embargo, un olor a sangre continuaba entre ellos —¿por qué aún huele a sangre?— preguntó Omi volteando hacia todos lados, hasta que vio todo el brazo izquierdo de Raimundo cubierto de sangre y que aún sangraba, todos voltearon a verlo —Rai…estás, sangrando…— le dijo Kimiko preocupada; Raimundo volteó a ver su brazo y en efecto estaba todo lleno de sangre, debido a que la criatura lo hirió más de una vez en su brazo, luego puso su mano derecha en sus heridas que no dejaban de sangrar —yo…fui herido por esa criatura varias veces— al mismo instante, sus heridas le causaron un dolor, se sintió como una punzada que hizo que Raimundo se quejara de dolor —debemos llevarte de vuelta a la iglesia— le dijo Clay mientras lo levantaba.

…En el centro de La Orden, Claudia Wolf y Christabella se encontraban por una parte furiosas porque la criatura que mandaron no logró capturarlo, pero estaban tranquilas porque sabían que tarde o temprano Raimundo iría para que le revelaran quién fue su madre, —debemos mantener la calma, tarde o temprano el vendrá a nosotras— dijo Christabella, luego habló Claudia —Y ¿QUÉ TAL SI NO?, aún así debemos de mandar a otra criatura para traerlo…una criatura que esté aún cuando la obscuridad se vaya— y luego su hermana le dijo —…que lo traigan los "Feral" y a "Red Pyramid Head…—

El brazo de Raimundo no paraba de sangrar y comenzaba a molestarle más de lo que sentía al huir de la criatura, su amigo Clay lo llevaba cargando porque de repente ya no podía caminar y sus amigos corrían de regreso hacia su refugio con Alessa, pero Raimundo comenzó a sentirse cansado, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se comenzó a dormir…Raimundo despertó tranquilamente, se había quedado dormido o inconsciente alrededor de tres veces en un día y cada vez tenía una pesadilla, esta vez no, poco a poco abrió los ojos y notó estar en una curiosa habitación, tenía la forma de una habitación de hospital, pero había una puerta abierta que le mostraba el interior de una iglesia, trató de levantarse pero sintió un dolor en su brazo, pero notó que ya estaba lavado de la sangre y tenía sus heridas vendadas, al voltear, vio a Alessa de nuevo y se asustó, pero vio a Alessa en su parte buena, mejillas rosadas, cabello peinado y con una mirada dulce —¿Cómo te sientes Raimundo?— le preguntó la niña —um…bien, gracias— le contestó Raimundo extrañado, luego Alessa continuó —¿Se te ofrece algo más? ¿Quieres agua, comida, algo?— y Raimundo continuó —um…sí agua por favor— pero luego Alessa habló con un tono sarcástico —el agua ya la tienes a un lado de ti— y Raimundo volteó y notó repentinamente una mesita en donde se encontraba un vaso con agua, y Raimundo lo tomó. Pronto Kimiko llegó impaciente por saber qué le había ocurrido —RAIMUNDO ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?— preguntó la chica mientras se le acercaba al muchacho —bien Kimiko, gracias por…haber venido a…salvarme, lamento cómo te grité en el templo YO ESTABA FRUSTRADO Y…— Raimundo se disculpaba pero en ese instante Kimiko se le dejó ir y lo besó en los labios como si no lo hubiera visto en dos años, Raimundo se sorprendió, pero al instante se calmó y se besaron como nunca antes; Alessa que aún se encontraba ahí tosió levemente solo para que recordaran que había una niña con ellos, fue entonces que se detienen y Raimundo preguntó —¿Cuánto…tiempo dormí?— y Kimiko le dijo —sólo dormiste diez minutos— y le preguntó Raimundo extrañado —¿EN SERIO?, creí haber dormido más tiempo— luego llegaron Omi y Clay (tarde otra vez) —COMPAÑERO YA ESTÁS BIEN— le dijo Clay —RAIMUNDO YA TE DESPERTASTE…ahora podemos irnos— dijo Omi mientras veía a su mejor amigo ponerse de pie —sí…— dijo Raimundo algo deprimido y Kimiko le preguntó —¿qué te ocurre Rai?— y Raimundo continuó —es que…yo realmente no recuerdo nada de mi niñez, nada DE MI MADRE, Y…esa tal Claudia me dijo que me lo revelaría…— Raimundo se deprimió pero cuando Kimiko recién comenzaba a consolarlo la puerta de la iglesia se escuchó golpear —¿QUÉ FUE ESO?— preguntó Omi que ya se había hartado de ese lugar —no lo sé…_pero-no-es-bueno_—dijo Alessa buena mientras volvía a ser Alessa oscura y se dirigía hacia la puerta, los guerreros incluyendo a Raimundo se dirigieron con Alessa; aunque sus amigos no quisieran, Raimundo no podía ocultarse, él era el Guerrero Shoku y el líder de los guerreros Xiaolin…no podía dejar que pelearan solos.

La puerta cerrada de la iglesia era empujada para entrar por algo o alguien, y la trataban de abrir a la fuerza; entonces la puerta es atravesada por un hacha gigante, la cual creó una grieta para notar que era "Cabeza de Pirámide" —DIABLOS ¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA? NO PARECE UNA DE TUS CREACIONES ALESSA— preguntó Clay sorprendido —_ESE-YA-NO-ES-MIO_— exclamó Alessa mientras se le abalanzaba a la criatura, el Pyramid Head original no llevaba puesta una camisa, y su hacha parecía una espada, con una especie de mantel desde la cintura para abajo y con botas, este, tenía un pantalón y botas, pero su hacha tenía en la punta aún más puntas; pero al instante una especie de perros grandes, salvajes y…con su piel de fuera, se veían asquerosos y Raimundo dijo —Guerreros Xiaolin ¡ATAQUEN!— y los cuatro guerreros atacaron a las criaturas, al mismo tiempo que "los animales" se abalanzan sobre ellos. Alessa cambió su forma de niña a una adolescente con un chaleco gris y un suéter negro, junto con su cabello que de nuevo parecía quemado, y así podía atacar a esa criatura que ya era creación de La Orden, pero no era lo suficiente fuerte como para derrotarla, pero tampoco era tan débil como para ser derrotado tan fácilmente; los guerreros Xiaolin golpeaban a los animales pero éstos se levantaban de inmediato y los atacaban de nuevo…pero atacaban aún más a Raimundo, pronto los guerreros terminaron fuera de la iglesia y ocurrió de nuevo…la sirena de alarma de Silent Hill volvió a sonar, pero esta vez se escuchaba diferente, muy repetitiva y algo más aguda…fue exactamente igual a como Raimundo lo escuchó en la primer pesadilla que tuvo. Así Raimundo volvió a distraerse y fue una gran oportunidad para ser capturado, más de tres de esos animales se lanzaron hacia Raimundo tirándolo, otro le mordió en las heridas que ya traía vendadas, mordida que lo hizo gritar de dolor y que sus amigos se percataran de el ataque hacia él, entonces, de la misma mordida lo comenzaron a arrastrar y se lo estaban llevando, trataba de pelear y soltarse, pero los otros animales lo atacaban y evitaban que él se soltara —AAH, SUÉLTENME ¡AYUDENME!— Kimiko gritó —RAIMUNDO ¡NO!— Alessa escuchó y llamó a una de sus creaciones…el original "Pyramid Head". Estaban llevándose al muchacho y el verdadero Pyramid Head se apareció cortando a la mitad a los captores de Raimundo, entonces ambos Pyramid Head comenzaron a pelear, entre sí, Raimundo se comenzó a levantar, pero sus heridas vendadas comenzaban a sangrar de nuevo, y sus amigos corrieron hacia él mientras le gritaban; Raimundo se puso de pie como pudo, pero recién comenzó a caminar y una criatura voladora, con aspecto de pterodáctilo pero al igual que los perros con la piel volteada, apareció y tomó a Raimundo de los brazos —RAIMUNDO— gritaron sus amigos —¡AAH!, ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITA CRIATURA, AUXILIO!— gritaba Raimundo mientras trataba de soltarse de su captor, pero la criatura se iba elevando cada vez más, y cuando apenas se soltó, otra criatura igual lo toma de los pies y se lo llevaron en dirección hacia el cementerio de Silent Hill, pero entonces algo cambió en el ambiente…de estar muy oscuro y con color óxido las luces del pueblo se prendieron, dando aún más detalles del caos que causó la maldición de Alessa, y además Dahlia apareció…

Dahlia estaba condenada a rondar las calles de Silent Hill pero se desaparecería cada vez que la oscuridad llegara —…algo está ocurriendo…— dijo Dahlia al mismo tiempo que veía a su hija desde hacía más de treinta años —A…Alessa, mi hija…— dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a llorar, pero al mismo tiempo se detuvo, puesto que, Raimundo no se encontraba y esto significaba que La Orden lo tenía y sería el final de todos —…esto es nuestra perdición— pero al instante Alessa oscura le habló —_¿y-así-piensas-estar-toda-la-vida?_— le preguntó Alessa a su madre —ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer…él morirá…y así La Orden nos castigará y tendrán el poder para salir de tu maldición…— pero Omi los interrumpió diciendo —PERO HUYENDO NO SE LOGRARÁ NADA…por mucho tiempo yo creí que sería el Guerrero Shoku, y daba mi mejor empeño para probarlo, pero estaba equivocado, Raimundo sintió, presenció y superó muchas cosas…más de las que ni yo mismo creo hubiera superado— y Clay apoyó a su amigo —sí, tal vez Raimundo no sea el mejor compañero, el mejor estudiante, o incluso el más inteligente…pero sí es astuto y eso para mí es mejor que ser simplemente inteligente, además, él nunca dejaría que nos pasara algo…— y por último Kimiko habló —yo apoyo a mis amigos, Raimundo fue elegido como Guerrero Shoku no por su mente…sino por su corazón, el día que fue elegido estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para salvarnos…para salvarme a mí, Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ÉL INCLUSO DARÍA SU VIDA PARA QUE ESTEMOS A SALVO ASÍ QUE YO IRÉ A RESCATARLO ¿Y USTEDES?... — Clay y Omi aceptaron de inmediato mientras Alessa volvía a su forma de niña y Dahlia regresaba; luego de un ligero rato en silencio —_yo…estoy-dispuesta-a _salvar a Raimundo, después de todo, estamos más unidos de lo que creé— al instante Dahlia habló —…si con mi vida o mi muerte lo puedo proteger así lo haré…después de todo, MI ALMA ESTÁ CONDENADA— terminó diciendo Dahlia en un tono sarcástico, y fue así como los tres guerreros Xiaolin, Dahlia Gillespie y Alessa Gillespie, junto con el original Pyramid Head que mató a su copia sin que se dieran cuanta partieron en el rescate de Raimundo.

Raimundo solo trataba de soltarse de sus captores pero le era inútil, además, las heridas de su brazo que sangraban de nuevo le causaban una gran molestia y se debilitaba poco a poco; llegó un momento en que las criaturas voladoras comenzaron a descender, pero antes de llegar al piso él fue soltado y cayó de frente en la tierra del cementerio, pero antes de ponerse de pie una criatura que parecía araña pero más amorfa (sin forma alguna), salió del suelo y lo ató de toda la cintura, el pecho, las piernas y la boca con una telaraña obscura que le impidió moverse y gritar. Entonces apareció una "Red Nurse", una especie de enfermera que creó La Orden para defenderlos, ya que ésta se movía como un ser normal, rápido y con coordinación, algo que "Las Enfermeras" normales no pueden hacer; la Red Nurse tomó a Raimundo y lo llevó hacia una tumba, la cual, en realidad era una puerta, al entrar, Raimundo notó un pasillo largo el cual tenía muchas imágenes religiosas, pero se repetía más "_El Sello de Metatron" _o "_El Flauros"_ como le decía La Orden un símbolo que posé la capacidad de sacar a una persona de Silent Hill, dicho símbolo se encontraba en un amuleto, el cual, Heather Mason (Sharon Da Silva) se llevó cuando por fin escapó del pueblo años atrás; la Red Nurse llevó a Raimundo a una especie de sala, la cual, en el centro estaba el mismo símbolo tallado, y las paredes estaban en posición circular, ahí, se encontraban Claudia y Christabella; la Red Nurse lo colocó en el centro de la habitación y le arrancó la telaraña bruscamente de la boca, para que pudiera hablar, al hacerlo, éste gritó de dolor pues la telaraña se impregnó a su piel instantáneamente —…tú…TÚ ME TRAJISTE A ESTE MALDITO LUGAR— le gritó Raimundo a Claudia en cuanto la vio mientras trataba de zafarse, lo cual, era inútil —¿yo, o esa niña maldita Alessa?— le preguntó Claudia con un tono burlón, al igual que Christabella —sí…además tú decidiste seguir a mi hermana para saber sobre TÚ, pasado…¿no es verdad?— Raimundo de estar retorciéndose se detuvo y miró muy atentamente a las dos mujeres, luego preguntó con demasiada curiosidad —…y…¿de verdad saben algo de mi pasado?— _lo tenemos_ pensó Claudia al escuchar la pregunta del muchacho, luego le respondió —sí…nosotras sabemos al menos de tu madre…— luego Raimundo preguntó impaciente —¿¡EN SERIO!?, ¿¡QUÉ SABEN, QUÉ FUE DE ELLA!?, ¡DÍGANME!— y luego Christabella habló —…tu madre, fue una ladrona, una VIL ladrona, ella robaba todos los días para comer, y aún así no comía, hacía que la gente le diera aún más de lo que ya tenía— le dijo Christabella con un tono de maldad —…¿qué?... — preguntó Raimundo extrañado y decepcionado, Claudia continuó —sí…ella estaba a punto de ser desterrada del pueblo, pero era hermana de esa tal Dahlia, y ella era parte de La Orden…cuando la maldición de Alessa comenzó ella engañó a la misma Alessa para sacar su bondad y criarla, pero en lugar de eso la llevó a un orfanato, pues ella YA ESTABA EMBARAZADA…— Raimundo se decía en la mente que eso no era cierto, pero esas palabras parecían tan reales que hicieron que se agachara y comenzara a llorar —sí…ella tuvo un hijo, pero sabía que sería robar de más y que debía tenerte con ella, y ella odiaba las responsabilidades, así que ella decidió abandonar a su hijo…DECIDIÓ ABANDONARTE…PLANEABA QUE MURIERAS DE HAMBRE y te llevó hasta Brasil y ahí te dejó, pero esos del circo brasileño te encontraron y no moriste, pero tu madre fue una MALDITA…— terminó hablando Christabella. Estas palabras hicieron que a Raimundo no le importara escapar, su corazón se rompía ¿en realidad era cierto lo que le decían de su madre? Pero cómo saberlo…él no la recordaba…—preparen el ritual— dijo Claudia mientras ella y su hermana desataban a Raimundo solo para atar sus muñecas a unas cadenas que lo levantaban hasta dejarlo incado, y le ataron los pies al suelo…

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Dahlia, Alessa y el verdadero Pyramid Head llegaron a la escena casi de inmediato, el ser arácnido salió para detenerlos, pero Alessa le comenzó a dar un gran dolor en el cuerpo que le impidió moverse, y así Pyramid Head lo cortó con su hacha, y entraron a la fuerza al lugar, y lo observaron detalladamente…parecía un lugar donde se daba catecismo, continuaron caminando, pero justo al cruzar la única puerta a la vista, Red Nurse le pone una inyección que tenía veneno a Pyramid Head, haciendo que cayera instantáneamente, a Alessa le pusieron El Flauros contaminado para que no pudiera usar sus poderes y volvió a ser una niña normal por el momento, a Dahlia la dejaron inconsciente y a los Guerreros Xiaolin los ató otro ser arácnido en la pared viendo hacia Raimundo que estaba atado de las manos con cadenas, y de sus pies en el suelo —AHORA, EL RITUAL QUE NOS DEJARÁ LIBRES DE ESTE INFIERNO, comienza— gritó Claudia mientras aparecía Christabella con unos pocos miembros de La Orden, los últimos que quedaban —Raimundo, ¿qué te ocurre?— le preguntó Kimiko al muchacho que estaba triste y agachado —no tiene nada, solamente le dijimos "LA VERDAD" sobre su madre— dijo Christabella riéndose de él —Raimundo lo que te hayan dicho malo de tu madre NO ES CIERTO— le gritó Omi, —SÍ COMPAÑERO, TU MADRE TE LLEVÓ LEJOS DEL PAÍS PARA MANTENERTE A SALVO— le dijo Clay, pero el muchacho no reaccionaba al final Kimiko habló —Rai…Raimundo, tú sabes que lo que ellas te dijeron, sea lo que sea, no es verdad, tu madre fue la única que logró salir del pueblo porque Alessa sabía que era la única que lo merecía, además de que tendría algún día…— la voz de Kimiko hizo que Raimundo reaccionara, levantó su rostro y vio a sus amigos…de nuevo estando ahí, con él, a pesar de las circunstancias —…chicos, AAH…— fue lo único que Raimundo pudo decir antes de que Claudia lo atravesara con una espada —¡NOOO!— gritó Kimiko al ver al único que había amado tanto era asesinado, Clay y Omi quedaron impactados y tristes, no sabían si llorar, o tratar de soltarse, Alessa sólo veía cómo Claudia metía aún más la espada y Raimundo sólo trataba de mover sus manos que estaban atadas a cadenas, poco a poco, Raimundo se fue quedando quieto —¡Sí!— gritaron Claudia y Christabella, mientras que sacaba la espada del cuerpo de Raimundo y su sangre caía al símbolo tallado en el piso, Raimundo trató de decir algo pero de su boca solo salió sangre, poco a poco, él fue cerrando los ojos y fue soltado, cayendo al parecer ya sin vida en el suelo; Raimundo cerró los ojos, en un instante los abrió y de repente, y muy borroso, vio a sus amigos sueltos y atacando, junto a Alessa y Dahlia pero además junto con otra mujer, una que antes no vio, pero Raimundo comenzaba a dejar de respirar, y todos los recuerdos de su vida los vio en unos segundos, al menos desde que recordaba, fue cerrando los ojos, mientras lágrimas salían; pronto Raimundo ya no sintió más fuerzas para seguir y terminó cerrando sus ojos, lentamente ya no escuchaba nada, y Raimundo ya no vio y escuchó nada más…


	3. Chapter 3: La verdad oculta revelada

**El pasado de Raimundo **

"_**La verdad oculta revelada"**_

"…—_¡NOOO!— gritó Kimiko al ver al único que había amado tanto era asesinado, Clay y Omi quedaron impactados y tristes, no sabían si llorar, o tratar de soltarse, Alessa sólo veía cómo Claudia metía aún más la espada y Raimundo sólo trataba de mover sus manos que estaban atadas a cadenas, poco a poco, Raimundo se fue quedando quieto —¡Sí!— gritaron Claudia y Christabella, mientras que sacaba la espada del cuerpo de Raimundo y su sangre caía al símbolo tallado en el piso, Raimundo trató de decir algo pero de su boca solo salió sangre, poco a poco, él fue cerrando los ojos y fue soltado, cayendo al parecer ya sin vida en el suelo; Raimundo cerró los ojos…"_

En el sello tallado del suelo, la sangre de Raimundo comenzaba a llenar los espacios. Kimiko comenzó a llorar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba completamente furiosa, trató de soltarse pero no podía…hasta que sintió algo en la ropa que llevaba puesta, TODOS SE HABÍAN OLVIDADO DE SUS SHEN-GON-WU, es entonces que Kimiko trata de mover sus manos para usar la "Estrella de Janabi", y sí la tomó —…¡ESTRELLA DE JANABI!— inmediatamente el Shen-gon-wu lanzó llamaradas de fuego que permitieron que la chica quedara libre y le permitiera atacar a los restantes miembros de La Orden y alejando "El Flauros" contaminado de Alessa, permitiéndole volver a sacar su parte malvada, entonces, volvió a su forma adolescente y liberó a Omi y Clay de sus redes —¡ESFERA DE TORNAMI!, ¡PUÑO DE TEBIGONG!— gritaron ambos al ser liberados, en eso Alessa despertó a su madre, que por desgracia, lo único que podía hacer era tomar algún palo y golpear a los miembros de La Orden; pero llegó un momento en que El Sello de Metatron se llenó de la sangre del muchacho haciendo que éste comenzara a brillar y comenzara a destruir el lugar en que se encontraban; el cielo obscuro comenzó a dar un ligero punto de luz que al parecer era "La Luna", algo que no se había visto en Silent Hill desde hacía más de treinta años, EL RITUAL DE CLAUDIA Y CHRISTABELLA TUVO ÉXITO —AL FIN…DESPUÉS DE TREINTA AÑOS AHORA YA PODEMOS SALIR DE ESTA MALDICIÓN, Y ALESSA NO PUDO DESTRUIRNOS…— dijo Claudia riendo, Alessa trató de asesinarlas con sus poderes mentales, pero Claudia y Christabella ahora tenían suficiente poder como para evadir sus poderes, la Red Nurse ya iba a clavar en Alessa un cuchillo pero en eso una escopeta le disparó a la criatura haciendo "volar" su cabeza y matándola enseguida, todos voltearon a ver a la mujer que tenía un chaleco naranja cortado con tiras, sobre su chaleco tenía un chaleco hecho jirones cadena de oliva, sin mangas y con escote, con unos Jeans oscuros, con botas de piel oscura y estilo cowboy, con un tacón pequeño y su cabello rubio sucio y corte aproximadamente ajusto por encima de sus hombros y en el centro se separaba, de inmediato se puso a pelear junto a los guerreros, y las Gillesspie…

"…_en un instante los abrió y de repente, y muy borroso, vio a sus amigos sueltos y atacando, junto a Alessa y Dahlia pero además junto con otra mujer, una que antes no vio, pero Raimundo comenzaba a dejar de respirar, y todos los recuerdos de su vida los vio en unos segundos, al menos desde que recordaba, fue cerrando los ojos, mientras lágrimas salían; pronto Raimundo ya no sintió más fuerzas para seguir y terminó cerrando sus ojos, lentamente ya no escuchaba nada, y Raimundo ya no vio y escuchó nada más…"_

La extraña mujer que recién llegó era una maestra en las artes marciales, y las armas que tenía parecía no necesitarlas pues ella misma era un arma; mientras que Dahlia solamente podía utilizar una vara para golpear, Alessa utilizaba sus poderes sobrenaturales contra Claudia y Christabella, y los otros tres Guerreros Xiaolin terminaban con los últimos miembros de La Orden, en un instante, la mujer que recién llegó, corrió hacia las hermanas, éstas al verla, la amenazaron que se detuviera y le mostraron una ballesta, la mujer se detuvo y las vio con odio y con unos ojos azules penetrantes…de repente las hermanas reconocieron a la mujer —¡TÚ!...NO PUEDE SER…— dijeron ambas al reconocer a la mujer, y ésta tomó dos metralletas estilo "Heckler y Koch" y apuntando a cada una de las hermanas con una; al notar la amenaza, le dispararon con la ballesta varias veces, pero la mujer brincó lanzándose a ella misma hacia adelante, sobre lo que le lanzaba y luego cayendo a una gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que le disparó a las mujeres en sus estómagos dejándolas muy malheridas —…tu…eres…un monstruo— luego la mujer habló —…yo soy imparable…y nada de lo que hagan me va a detener…además, ustedes se sentían seguras en su dimensión maldita…pero se equivocaban— fue entonces que la mujer retrocedió unos pasos de las hermanas y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, sus pupilas de estar pequeñas se incrementaron del tamaño de todo el ojo e inmediatamente, utilizando telequinesis comienza a destrozar todo lo que se encontraba enfrente de ella, como si una bomba hubiera hecho explosión, destruyendo al parecer a las hermanas, puesto que, solo se escucharon gritar y al instante desaparecieron, luego solo comenzó a oler a sangre…en ese momento, Kimiko notó algo, la mujer era exactamente igual a…"la madre de Raimundo", pues ella era la que vieron en la foto al encontrar su diario; la mujer solamente corrió hacia Raimundo y lo recogió —…Rai…RAIMUNDO ¿ME OYES?...RESPONDE…— le decía la mujer preocupada mientras aún lo tenía en brazos sangrando; pero el muchacho no respondía, la mujer gritó furiosa y golpeó en sello en el que la sangra del muchacho se concentraba, al impacto, éste sello se llegó a romper, haciendo que su sangre se derramara y el ritual de las hermanas fallara (otra vez), la mujer les dijo a los demás —NO HAY TIEMPO, DEBEMOS ATENDERLO RÁPIDO— al instante la mujer lo cargó aún sangrando al mismo tiempo que la niebla y la ceniza volvían…

Raimundo fue acostado en la misma habitación de la iglesia en donde estuvo anteriormente, la mujer le quitó la camisa para darse cuenta de que la espada lo había atravesado completamente, pero que además daba un color no rojo, sino morado —…Raimundo fue infectado por algún veneno, pero no sé qué tipo de veneno sea…— dijo la extraña mujer —tanto tiempo que llevamos sin vernos y lo único que haces es preocuparte por él, no digo que alguien no se preocupe POR SU HIJO, pero no dijiste ni un hola…— dijo Dahlia al mismo tiempo que extendía la camisa sucia del muchacho —…um, ¿puedo preguntar quién eres?— preguntó Kimiko extrañada —ya deberías saberlo, después de todo tú tienes una foto en la que aparezco— le respondió la mujer —tal vez no me crean, pues yo ya tengo otra historia pero…MI NOMBRE ES ALICE Y SOY LA MADRE DE RAIMUNDO— los tres guerreros Xiaolin quedaron sorprendidos, los tres habían escuchado la leyenda de una mujer que se enfrentó a un apocalipsis de muertos-vivientes, y que sí logró salvar a la humanidad, pero era sólo una leyendo, puesto que no había una prueba de que eso fuera real —¿…A…Alice?, pero…tú ERES UNA LEYENDA— dijo Omi, a lo cual, "Alice", no respondió, solo tocó el cuerpo de Raimundo en sus heridas —¿qué haces?— preguntó Clay extrañado por lo que la mujer hacía —sólo dejen que haga lo que tenga qué hacer— les respondió Alessa ya vuelta a la normalidad otra vez; en eso, de las manos de Alice hubo un brillo, una luz que comenzó a sacar aún más brillo cada vez en el cuerpo sin vida de Raimundo; Alice cerró los ojos y se comenzó a escuchar el latir de un corazón, el corazón de Alice, pero se escuchaba como si fuera una bocina, los guerreros sólo presenciaban el suceso que ocurría, fue entonces que se escuchó un segundo corazón que volvía a latir, de inmediato, Alice abrió sus ojos, y Raimundo revivió…abrió sus ojos de golpe, se levantó en seguida y respiró fuerte, rápido y profundo, pero de inmediato Raimundo se volvió a caer a su cama, cerró los ojos…pero ahora respiraba. Alice sonrió y dio un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza, SU HIJO HABÍA VUELTO A LA VIDA, y Kimiko se sorprendió de inmediato —está con vida…ESTÁ CON VIDA— comenzó a decir cada vez más fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar —sí…está con vida…— dijo Alice mientras también comenzaba a llorar, y miraba al muchacho revivido y con sus heridas cambiando del color morado al rojo normal de la sangre…

Raimundo fue abriendo muy lentamente sus ojos, quedó encandilado por una luz, la luz del Sol de la mañana, aún no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, pero estaba acostado en una cama, trató de levantarse pero sintió un dolor en su brazo otra vez, con una venda nueva, y luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía camisa, de la cintura para arriba estaba descubierto, solo cubierto con una sábana, pero en todo su pecho y hasta su espalda sintió una herida, la cual, hizo que notara que estaba vendado alrededor de esa parte del cuerpo. Raimundo poco a poco fue recuperando la vista, y notó que la luz del Sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación médica del Templo Xiaolin; continuó recuperando la vista y notó a Omi y Clay dormidos sentados en el sillón de la habitación y recargada en su cama dormía Kimiko y se veía agotada. Fue entonces que Omi despertó y vio a su mejor amigo despierto de nuevo —…¿Raimundo?...¡RAIMUNDO, YA DESPERTASTE!— dijo el pequeño monje mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a su amigo, pero lo abrazó tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho, apretando sus heridas y haciéndolo quejarse de dolor despertando a Clay y Kimiko —¡RAIMUNDO!— Gritaron ambos y lo abrazaron igual —…ch…chic….¿chicos?— habló Raimundo cuando su dolor se pasó —…¿qué?, ah…¿qué pasó?— preguntó Raimundo —sólo recuerdo…"Silent Hill", Dahlia, Alessa, LA OSCURIDAD, CLAUDIA, LA MALDICIÓN Y…y, ustedes…cómo no me di cuenta antes, ustedes siempre han estado ahí para salvarme, cuando los necesito, y nunca me harían daño…fui demasiado tonto como para escapar…— dijo Raimundo mientras que ponía sus manos en la frente tocándose el cabello —Raimundo…no fue tu culpa, ESA TAL CLAUDIA te engañó y fue por eso que sufriste…— le dijo Omi a su amigo para calmarlo —…sí compañero, tú siempre has estado con nosotros en todo…y nosotros no te dejaríamos debiéndote un favor…— continuó diciendo Clay.

Raimundo se le quedó mirando a Kimiko, ambos se sonrieron y fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que volvieron a besarse en los labios muy apasionadamente —un beso dice más que mil palabras— dijo Clay mientras sonreía junto con Omi y cruzaba sus brazos. Pronto él y ella se dejaron de besar y Kimiko le sonrió —¿Kimiko…cuánto tiempo estuve…inconsciente? Yo solo recuerdo haber sentido un dolor impresionante desde mi espalda y de ahí ya no supe más…— le preguntó Raimundo a Kimiko, la cual borró su sonrisa —tu…no…bueno, ese dolor impresionante fue una espada con algún tipo de veneno que te atravesó desde tu espalda hasta tu pecho…— le fue diciendo Kimiko y luego hizo un silencio, durante el cual, Raimundo tocó sus heridas en el pecho, y Kimiko prosiguió —y…tú…MORISTE…— y Raimundo le preguntó muy sorprendido —¿¡YO MORÍ!?— a lo que Kimiko le contestó —…sí, esa espada te atravesó y te mató…pero tu madre te salvó…ella te rescató y con una clase de magia ella te devolvió la vida…— y Raimundo puso una cara de extrañeza —y… ¿hace cuándo…morí?— y Kimiko le respondió temerosa —tú moriste y reviviste el mismo día…eso fue hace **cinco días**— y Raimundo se sobresaltó, levantándose de la cama pero luego regresando porque sus heridas le causaron una punzada —¿¡CINCO DÍAS!?— Pero de inmediato él se tranquilizó —dijiste que… ¿mi madre?— en eso entró a la habitación el Maestro Fung con Dojo —GUERRERO RAIMUNDO ME ALEGRA VER QUE AL FIN TE HAS DESPERTADO…YA COMENZABAS A PREOCUPARME— le dijo el Maestro aliviado por ver a su aprendiz despierto de nuevo, luego de cinco días —¡OOH POBRE RAIMUNDO, **NUNCA DEBÍ HABERME IDO A **el divorcio entre "la hermana de la amiga de mi primo y el primo de el amigo de mi amigo", LO LAMENTO TANTO!— le dijo el pequeño dragón mientras se apegaba al muchacho causándolo de nuevo dolor en sus heridas —Raimundo, en el jardín hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, más tarde, cuando ya te puedas levantar, sal a verla— le terminó diciendo el Maestro Fung al muchacho…

Al estar inconsciente por cinco días, "no solo necesitaba un baño", sino, que sus heridas se habían recuperado lo suficiente como para que ya pudiera levantarse y caminar un poco. Más tarde, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Raimundo se puso cuidadosamente una de sus camisas favoritas, y decidió pararse y salir a ver a su madre; sus amigos, que seguían con él, lo ayudaron a pararse y comenzar a caminar por sí solo, aunque caminaba lento. Al salir la vio sentada en las barditas de los árboles del templo, estaba volteando al cielo, a las nubes y tenía varias preguntas que hacer…—ah…hola— le dijo Raimundo cuando llegó a ella, traía un vestido rojo con escote v hundido y tirantes finos, del lado izquierdo del vestido se cortaba a la altura de la cadera  
y del lado derecho caía por debajo de la rodilla; ahora su cabello tenía un estilo de corte en un áspero estilo a justo por encima de sus hombros y se separa en la cara y en capas —OH, hola Raimundo— le contestó Alice con una inmensa tranquilidad —yo…según me cuentan tú…me salvaste la vida…gracias— continuó Raimundo extrañado, Alice le se rió levemente y le contestó —sí…yo te salve la vida, pero NO PRESUMO nada, ¿cómo te sientes?— y le respondió Raimundo —BIEN, bien gracias…¿quisiera saber cómo fue que llegaste conmigo, quién eres y…cómo me conoces?— Alice sólo lo miró con tranquilidad —sé que estas confundido, y no estás en una excelente condición para enterarte de muy malas noticias…mi nombre es, bueno he tenido muchos nombres— comenzó a relatar Alice —¿cómo que muchos nombres? ¿Cuántos?— le preguntó Raimundo y Alice continuó —un paso a la vez, hace más de treinta años mi nombre era María, yo vivía en Silent Hill hasta que ocurrió la maldición, hasta que Alessa se reveló contra el pueblo; el tiempo, transcurría muy diferente, lo que en el mundo real era un día, en el pueblo el día era niebla, y la niebla duraba alrededor de una hora; la oscuridad era el peor momento, los horrores de Alessa tomaban vida y Pyramid Head, su guardián perseguía a los que tenían Fe en Christabella… después de las primeras semanas el tiempo dejó de ser contado y para cuando salí con la parte inocente de Alessa ya, habían pasado treinta años…yo me fui hasta Brasil porque, antes de mudarme a Silent Hill ahí viví de niña y fui recibida como nunca, creí que el horror había quedado atrás, pero me equivocaba, yo salí embarazada de Silent Hill, al llegar a Brasil, nueve meses después tuvo no uno…sino dos bebés…— Alice quedó en silencio por un momento —…tuve dos hijos en lugar de uno, esos hijos los tuve solo un año, puesto que una criatura de Silent Hill salió a buscarme y me encontró, a uno de mis hijos lo dejé con mi mejor amigo, un director de circo y por seguridad al otro lo dejé con una pareja de Nueva York…— ella volvió a quedar en silencio por un momento —…tú…dices que tuviste dos hijos, uno se quedó en el circo y otro en Nueva York…yo crecí en un circo…eso significa que YO SOY ESE HIJO— dijo Raimundo impresionado —…sí Rai, tú eres ese hijo que dejé en el circo— repuso Alice —pero entonces yo…yo tengo un hermano…¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?, ¿SABE LO QUE OCURRIÓ AQUÍ?— preguntó Raimundo al enterarse de que tenía un hermano al parecer gemelo —NO hijo, él sí vivió con padres, por lo que no sospecha nada…— ambos quedaron en silencio, oyendo el sonido de los árboles y las aves —¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta mí?, ¿cómo entraste al pueblo, cómo me encontraste y…por qué hasta ahora?— le preguntó Raimundo —por ahora no lo comprenderás, pero te diré que…yo volví a la vida como Alice, y, estoy en un grupo de superhéroes en el cual tú no podrás estar hasta que descubras lo que hay en ti, y que encuentres a tu hermano…yo tengo súper poderes y…mediante ellos supe que estabas en peligro— dijo Alice —¿súper poderes? ¿ESTAS JUGANDO CONMIGO?— reprimió Raimundo mientras se levantaba de la bardita —RAIMUNDO yo no estoy jugando contigo— dijo Alice tratando de calmar a Raimundo —PRUÉBALO— le dijo el muchacho creyendo que era mentira, Raimundo esperaba ver que ella hiciera aparecer algo típico de los magos de las ferias, pero no fue así, Alice se transformó, su atuendo de un simple vestido rojo, con cabello corto y rubio se cambió a una camisa anaranjada de tela suave, encima una chaqueta negra de cuero con unos guantes oscuros igual de cuero, llevaba un pantalón algo ajustado de cuero negro también, su estómago había quedado descubierto y llevaba unas botas de tacón corto, con su cabello largo, negro, lacio y con un fleco de toda la frente —¡WOW!...ES..TÁ BIEN, TE CREO— le dijo Raimundo completamente impresionado —…ahora esperas que te diga cómo salimos del pueblo ¿cierto?— le dijo Alice con una sonrisa —SÍ…cómo lo…lees las mentes también ¿cierto?— preguntó Raimundo riendo Alice rió —y puedo hacer mucho más que eso— dijo Alice mientras extendía su mano y de ella aparecía una flor, se notó su crecimiento desde las raíces en la mano de Alice y en cuestión de segundos —yo…llegué a sentir tu necesidad de ayuda, tu riesgo de muerte hace días, cuando Trent llegó a atacarte ¿recuerdas? Pero yo no vine a ayudarte porque…tus amigos estaban ahí…— Raimundo recordó lo ocurrido con el Guerrero Heylín Trent días atrás —esta vez tus amigos no podían hacer nada aún y…yo quería…vengarme de las hermanas Wolf aquí entre nos. Pero…además si no te veía entonces estoy segura de que, si no te hubiera visto entonces ya no te hubiera visto…con vida. Nosotros salimos del pueblo luego de que te reviví, pero hoy hay luna llena y es cuando el portal entre nuestro mundo y su mundo está en un total acceso…esta noche, me quedaré a cuidarte— le dijo Alice a Raimundo mientras entraban al templo y lo tomaba del hombro —…entonces ¿yo tengo un hermano? ¿Cuándo lo podré conocer?— preguntó Raimundo mientras entraban al templo —algún día lo verás…no muy pronto pero tampoco en mucho tiempo…

Era ya la noche, y como Alice dijo era luna llena y esta vez, Raimundo sí decidió permanecer en su hogar, en el lugar seguro en el cual debió permanecer desde el principio. Ya era la hora de cenar, y comenzaron las preguntas "profundas" hacia Alice —…y bien… ¿es cierta la leyenda?— preguntó curioso Omi, Alice rió mientras limpiaba su boca —no sé a qué leyenda se refieran— respondió ella —a la leyenda que dice que hubo una mujer que luchó en contra de un apocalipsis zombi, creado por un virus que liberó una corporación y…— pero Omi fue interrumpido por la misma Alice —"La Corporación Umbrella"…— todos le prestaron mucha atención a lo siguiente que Alice iba a decir, ella dio un suspiro y habló —hace muchos años, existió una corporación, llamada Umbrella, la entidad comercial más grande y poderosa del mundo, yo era jefa de seguridad en un centro de tecnología llamado "La Colmena", por debajo de la ciudad que se decía "el hogar de Umbrella", pero hubo un accidente, un virus escapó y todo el mundo murió…el problema fue que no permanecieron muertos— Omi se decía a sí mismo _aquí comienza lo bueno_ —fue el comienzo de un apocalipsis que acabaría con el mundo entero…pero había esperanza, el virus se llamaba "Virus-T", el cual me fue inyectado, hicieron algo conmigo, ya casi no me sentía humana debido a que el virus se mezcló con mi sangre a nivel celular, y desarrollé poderes, por cinco años perseguí a Albert Wesker, el presidente de la corporación, el hombre responsable de dicho desastre y se refugió debajo de la tierra continuando con los experimentos con el mortal virus, pero cuando parecía haber esperanza todo cambió…la computadora que controlaba La Colmena llamada "La Reina Roja" volvió y más poderosa que nunca decida a exterminar a todo rastro de vida sobre la tierra…luego de mucho tiempo la derroté y devolví la vida al mundo y sin saber exactamente cómo yo…perdí mi vida, cerré los ojos y ya no los abrí de nuevo…de pronto abrí los ojos y, me vi como una mujer, luego como otra y entonces lo comprendí todo; desde el comienzo de los tiempos el universo mandó un guardián a la Tierra y ese guardián resulté yo, en un tiempo me llamó Violeta, en otro, me llamé Juana de Arco, en otro me llamé Liloo, en otro me llamé Alice y en otra…me llamé María, cuando lo comprendía reviví, de nuevo como Alice, pero ahora como Alice Abernathy, guardiana del Universo…y ahora líder de un grupo de súper héroes que poco a poco se hará más grande…— Alice terminó de hablar, todos quedaron asombrados por la historia que Alice les contó, pero, por alguna razón sí le creyeron, cada palabra…parecía el final del tormento para los guerreros, parecía el final del tormento y del horror para Raimundo —¿y…después de esto te irás?, es decir, cuando ya pase la noche ¿nos dejaras? ¿ME DEJARÁS?— terminó diciendo Raimundo con un tono de tristeza dejando a Alice pensativa —hijo…ahora ya sabes quién es tu madre, ya sé cuánto puedes llegar a superar por ti solo…pero si hay un momento en que me necesites yo vendré, a salvarte y a ayudarte…¿sí?— le dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba el rostro —…además, hay alguien aquí que te necesita— le dijo a Raimundo mientras señalaba a Kimiko, "Rai y Kim" se quedaron mirando y se sonrieron, sonrojándose ambos —…FUE MUY ENTRETENIDA LA CENA, pero ahora debemos dormir— dijo el Maestro Fung —SÍ…claro, ¿tú dónde dormirás?— le preguntó Rai a…su madre —no te preocupes por mí…yo te cuidaré esta noche, tú descansa…— le dijo Alice muy tranquilamente a su hijo…

Era media noche, el punto más alto y fuerte de la Luna, y todos dormían en el Templo Xiaolin, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y de animales nocturnos. Raimundo escuchó un ruido que lo despertó fuera del templo del otro lado de su ventana, que Alice arregló mágicamente sin que nadie se percatara, Raimundo se talló los ojos y se puso de pie con cuidado, aún con cierto dolor en sus heridas, se asomó por la ventana y vio algo moverse rápido, pero inmediatamente una gran mano entró rompiendo (de nuevo) la ventana y parte de la pared de su habitación, tomándolo de toda la cara y jalándolo hacia fuera, lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia; el estruendo despertó a todos y Alice, de estar dormida en la estancia, estaba repentinamente en la puerta de la habitación de Raimundo —¿QUÉ SUCEDE? DÉJAME ADIVINAR ES MALO— preguntó Kimiko imaginándose lo que ocurría —ES MUY PROBABLE— instantáneamente, su traje de cuero negro y su cabello largo se transformaron de nuevo: su cabello continuó negro pero estaba corto hasta que comenzaba el cuello, peinado en forma ondulada separado a la mitad de la cabeza hacia los lados, llevaba puesta una pequeña blusa negra de tela suave, junto con un pantalón igual, unas botas grandes con cinta, tenía colgadas agarraderas para dos revolvers y en todo el estómago la cubría al parecer como una banda, dentro de la cual había granadas, municiones y cuchillas en forma de estrella, en la espalda llevaba dos "escopetas medianas" cuya munición eran monedas y una catana; al cambiarse en cuestión de segundos entraron a la habitación. Raimundo se levantó con dificultad del suelo y al levantar la mirada notó a Red Pyramid Head que estaba a punto de atacar al muchacho con su hacha, pero alcanzó a esquivarlo, la criatura volvió a atacarlo y Raimundo volvió a esquivarlo pero lastimándose en sus heridas; la criatura lo iba a atacar de nuevo pero el ataque fue impedido por Clay —¡TERCER BRAZO, TIERRA!— un cinto azul se transformó en un puño de roca que golpeó a Red Pyramid Head —¡¿RAIMUNDO ESTÁS BIEN?!— llegó inmediatamente Kimiko a Raimundo para averiguar si "su chico" estaba herido, Red Pyramid Head se puso de pie pero Alice llegó atacándolo con su catana, de nuevo la sirena de alarma resonó en el ambiente y el mismo efecto sucedió, repentinamente todos fueron transportados a lo que quedaba de La Orden, al parque de diversiones "Lake Side", había dos símbolos en toda la habitación uno era El Sello de Metatron que era al parecer un triángulo con símbolos dentro y alrededor, y otro que era un círculo que dentro tenía otro, y dentro había otros tres, los cuales, representaban el presente, el pasado y el futuro, de nuevo aparecieron Claudia y Christabella, pero ahora tenían un aspecto cansado y con sus ropas rasgadas; entonces aparecieron Creepers, criaturas pequeñas parecidas a cucarachas, pero mucho más grandes que las cucarachas normales, con un aspecto terrorífico; aparecieron miles de creepers juntos, los cuales, fueron hacia Raimundo, lo rodearon y se subieron en él, arrastrándolo hacia las hermanas. Alice llamó la atención de esas criaturas y con el mismo efecto anterior las lanzó a todas lejos dejando libre a Raimundo —¿RAIMUNDO TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?— preguntó Alice, pero inmediatamente fue golpeada por un Air Screamer, las criaturas voladoras, las cuales la dejaron inconsciente —¡MAMÁ!— pero Raimundo fue golpeado por otra criatura llamada "Butcher", parecido a Pyramid Head, con un arma similar, pero con medio rostro cubierto con tela y con el traje cubierto de sangre; más Red Nurses aparecieron y lucharon contra los guerreros y los Creepers les cubrieron las manos y los pies, luego se transformaron y roca y los guerreros ya no pudieron moverse. Raimundo fue puesto frente a las hermanas y el Butcher lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó —ESTA…ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS CAUSAS PROBLEMAS— le gritó Christabella, entonces Claudia se convirtió en una criatura llamada "The Missionary" otra criatura sin ojos ya que son atravesados por cuchillas y en lugar de tener manos tiene cuchillas aún más largas y filosas —_AHORA…DESTRUIRÉ A LO QUE NOS CAUSA PROBLEMAS…_— dijo The Missionary mientras se dirigía a Kimiko —¡NO!— dijo Raimundo mientras trataba de liberarse de la criatura que lo tenía del cuello, The Missionary se acercaba más a la chica —_DESPÍDETE…DE ESTE MUNDO_— dijo la criatura mientras levantaba sus cuchillas para asesinar a la chica, Raimundo con una fuerza sobrehumana se liberó de su captor y lo lanzó hacia Christabella, y con una rapidez sobrehumana se lanzó a proteger a la chica que amaba, la criatura atravesó un cuerpo con sus dos cuchillas, sangre cayó al suelo y Kimiko abrió los ojos y vio que Raimundo se puso enfrente de ella para que no fuera asesinada —¡NO! LO NECESITAMOS PARA EL RITUAL— gritó Christabella. Raimundo sintió el dolor las cuchillas en su cuerpo, y Alice en ese momento despertó abrió sus ojos de golpe, repentinamente tomó a la criatura del cuello y la atravesó con su catana, la lanzó hacia su hermana y tomó las escopetas medianas y les dijo —CHICAS…mala idea— y en eso disparó, cientos de monedas salieron en dirección a las hermanas dejándolas muy malheridas y en eso Alessa por fin apareció, con su forma maldita pero su cuerpo de adolescente, es entonces que las tocó y ellas se comenzaron a quemar en un fuego oscuro la cual, al parecer, al fin las destruyó, los guerreros fueron soltados y atendieron a Raimundo que de nuevo cayó inconsciente y…muerto —Rai…RAIMUNDO ABRE LOS OJOS…no me dejes…— le habló Kimiko comenzando a llorar, pero Red Pyramid Head y Butcher aún estaban ahí, preparados para atacar, y más criaturas llegaron al lugar —SON DEMASIADOS Y…¿qué ocurre?— Alice había comenzado a hablar y algo ocurrió, algo detrás de ellos se levantó con un inmenso poder oscuro, era un Dragón Oscuro Heylín —¿TRENT?— preguntó Omi pero no era Trent, era alguien más que llegó a ayudarlos…


	4. Chapter 4: La última hora en Silent Hill

**El pasado de Raimundo **

"_**La última hora de Silent Hill"**_

…aquel Dragón Heylín atacó a las dos criaturas con una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, con ambas manos, tomó a Red Pyramid Head y a Butcher de sus cuellos y los tiró al suelo; aquel Dragón Heylín en sus manos sus uñas eran tan largas y afiladas que parecían garras, su cabello era café y despeinado pero largo hasta cierto punto, de su nuca el cabello traspasaba sus hombros y en el rostro su cabello era tan largo que se lo cubría y no se podía notar quién era; las otras criaturas se lanzaron al ataque contra el desconocido que llegó, varias Red Nurse y Feral atacaron al muchacho y éste, con una sobrehumana agilidad saltó dando vueltas y con sus piernas golpeó a sus atacantes, Red Pyramid Head lo atacó con su hacha gigante pero el Dragón Oscuro puso sus manos para protegerse, y apretando sus "garras" al arma se la arrebató a la criatura y la utilizó en su contra, cortando a Red Pyramid Head y clavando el arma en su corazón, Butcher llegó y lo tomó con ambas manos del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo, el guerrero gimió un poco y se escuchó una voz familiar, pero éste instantáneamente con sus manos tomó del cuello también a Butcher, sólo que éste, le clavó sus garras haciendo que comenzara a desangrar, Butcher lo soltó y su puso sus manos en sus heridas, pero el guerrero repentinamente apareció cayendo del cielo dándole una patada capaz de quebrar su columna vertebral; varias Red Nurse llegaron amenazándolo con cuchillos y navajas, rodearon al guerrero pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el guerrero sólo dio una vuelta agachándose y las Red Nurse cayeron muertas al suelo. El guerrero se levantó y movió su cabello de su rostro un poco —…oye gracias por…ayudarnos… ¿quién eres tú?...NO, ES, POSIBLE— dijo Alice cuando el guerrero se puso de pie —¿ACASO ES…RAI?— dijo Kimiko…

En efecto, el guerrero oscuro tenía el mismo atuendo de Raimundo pero en un tono oscuro, con sus heridas recientes por The Missionary, su cabello había crecido hasta cierto punto: en el rostro le cubría la mitad y detrás por la nuca pasaba de los hombros hasta media espalda; sus cejas iguales, sus ojos en tono verde esmeralda continuaban, pero un ojo rasgado como de un reptil (ojos de un Dragón Heylín), y en sus manos tenía uñas tan largas que parecían garras —RAIMUNDO ¿ERES TÚ?— preguntó Kimiko mientras se acercaba al muchacho, cuyas heridas sangraban pero poco —TEN CUIDADO KIMIKO— le dijo Alice por precaución, Kimiko llegó hasta el muchacho y se miraron, aunque él se veía malvado aún conservaba su mirada tierna, Kimiko lo abrazó y él hizo lo mismo; se abrazaron pero repentinamente Kimiko comenzó a sentir una fuerza que le sacaba el aire, Raimundo la apretaba con su abrazo y le comenzaba a sacar el aire —aah, Rai qué…haces, AAH— le dijo Kimiko con dificultad, fue entonces que Clay y Omi atacaron al muchacho —¡HEY! ¡OYE DÉJALA!— le gritaron, Raimundo la tomó con sus garras y lanzó a la chica contra sus amigos, los cuales la atraparon pero cayeron; Alessa lo atacó con sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero en eso Raimundo desapareció, y apareció detrás de Alessa a la cual la golpeó con su pie en la nuca y la desmayó —RAIMUNDO ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?— preguntó Omi con dudas pero decepción también —_…YO NO SOY RAIMUNDO…YO SOY MARCUS…EL HERMANO HEYLÍN DE TRENT_— respondió el muchacho con una voz diferente, una malvada —esto me temía, la maldad dentro de Raimundo se ha manifestado y ahora controla su cuerpo…ES MI TURNO— dijo Alice mientras se ponía enfrente de Raimundo —_¿TÚ ERES LA SUPUESTA GUARDIANA DEL UNIVERSO? JAJA, TE ES MUY DÉBIL_— dijo Raimundo…Marcus en el cuerpo de Raimundo burlándose de Alice —…sí eh…— comenzó a decir Alice mientras parecía iba a reírse pero en un segundo Alice le dio una patada de frente al muchacho lanzándolo y haciéndolo gritar pero gritó con la verdadera voz del muchacho —¡RAIMUNDO!, ALICE…ÉL SIGUE DENTRO DE SÍ MISMO— le gritó Kimiko a Alice, Marcus iba a caer pero justo antes de caer con una agilidad sobrehumana giró sobre su propio eje y cayó de pie en el suelo —_…SI EL DASHI NO PUDO MATARNOS SÓLO MIL QUINIENTOS AÑOS ATRÁS ¿CÓMO PIENSAS HACERLO TÚ? ÉL SOLO LO LOGRÓ CON SUS APARATEJOS QUE LLAMA SHEN-GON-WU…_— le gritó Marcus burlándose de Alice y se lanzó a atacarla con sus garras, ella se quedó quieta y cuando él llegó hacia ella, Alice sólo alzó su mano y tomó al muchacho del cuello, gimiendo de nuevo con la voz de Raimundo —simple…ASÍ— dijo Alice y lo golpeó con su puño en el rostro y lo mandó unos metros lejos —RAIMUNDO, COMPAÑERO ¡LUCHA POR TU CUERPO!— le gritó Clay —¡CHICOS ESCÚCHENME! TENGO UN PLAN— les dijo Alice —ALICE CUIDADO— dijo Omi señalando a Marcus, Alice volteó y Marcus le trató de dar un golpe con su puño pero ésta lo esquivo doblando su espalda hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba con las manos en el suelo y le dio una patada a Marcus alejándolo de nuevo y dejándolo por un momento tirado en el suelo —ESCUCHEN yo puedo devolverlo a la normalidad pero cuando los ataque necesito que lo sujeten bien y yo haré el resto— dijo Alice pero repentinamente la atacó un "Night Flutter", una criatura parecida a Air Screamer pero mucho más grande y rápido, y estaba en grupo, dirigidos nuevamente por Claudia y Christabella —¿¡OTRA VEZ USTEDES!?— gritó Kimiko —¡NO LO ENTIENDES, NOSOTRAS YA FUIMOS DESTRIUDAS PERO MIENTRAS ALESSA SIGA VIVA SU MALDICIÓN SEGUIRÁ EN EL PUEBLO Y AUNQUE YA HAYA TENIDO SU VENGANZA, NO PODREMOS DEJAR LA MALDICIÓN…ASÍ QUE DESTRUIREMOS LO QUE NOS ESTORBE!— les respondió Christabella y ordenó a las criaturas atacar a los Guerreros Xiaolin —CHICOS CAMBIO DE PLANES AHORA TENEMOS QUE…— dijo Alice pero fue interrumpida por Marcus que llegó y saltó, dio vueltas y le dio una patada a Alice lanzándola y se lanzó hacia ella, mientras los guerreros luchaban contra las criaturas.

En la entrada de Silent Hill el camino aparecía y desaparecía sin parar, la oscuridad permanecía pero la niebla aparecía con luz y también desaparecía y una chica llegó al pueblo con algo en sus manos…era "El Sello de Metatron", y la chica traía un chaleco blanco y debajo un suéter naranja con botas grandes y largas…era Heather Mason/Sharon Da Silva que después de estar desaparecida por años había vuelto al pueblo donde comenzó todo. Ella entró al pueblo y la maldición estaba fuera de control —¡¿Alice?! ¿Estás aquí?— preguntó Heather/Sharon mientras entraba rápido, pero se encontró a Dahlia —¡DAHLIA!, cuánto tiempo y sigues igual ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurre aquí?— le preguntó la chica a la mujer —la maldición de mi hija se descontrola, lo último de La Orden ha hecho otro ritual y su propósito es librarse de esta oscuridad…pero hay alguien que quiere verte— terminó diciendo Dahlia haciéndose a un lado —¿qué?— preguntó Sharon —…Sharon…— se escuchó una voz de mujer y una de hombre después —…Sharon hija…— la chica volteó y vio…a Rose y Christopher Da Silva —…¿mamá?...¿papá?... — dijo la chica mientras veía a sus padres después de años sin verlos, los tres se abrazaron y se besaron…

La pelea entre Guerreros y criaturas y Alice y Marcus no parecía tener fin, mientras que los Guerreros Xiaolin atacaban y destruían a las criaturas con sus habilidades y Shen-gon-wus y llegaban aún más, Alice y Marcus luchaban con artes marciales muy parecidas, con grandes reflejos y fuerza, con un gran poder y no parecía poder llegar a su fin. La familia Da Silva ahora reunida llegó al campo de batalla —¡ALTO!— gritó Heather/Sharon llamando la atención de todos —Sharon ya llegaste— dijo Alice aliviada —¡BRUJA!, LA OTRA PARTE DE LA MALDITA— dijo Claudia señalando a Sharon, la otra parte de Alessa quien extrañamente había desaparecido —¿…QUÉ HARÁN CON ESTO?— preguntó con un tono de burla Heather/Sharon mientras mostraba El Sello de Metatron y "Memory of Alessa" aparecía, es decir, Alessa había desaparecido porque su otra parte volvió al pueblo y eran una ahora, con ese sello, la sirena de alarma volvió a sonar mientras un gran aire resoplaba en el ambiente, Alice dijo a Marcus —SUFICIENTE— y acto seguido le puso su mano en la frente y una luz apareció, causándole dolor a Marcus y al parecer dejándolo inconsciente; luego, Alice volvió a usar sus escopetas medianas y más monedas salieron lanzadas hacia las criaturas, tirando de ellas a Claudia y Christabella —_…entonces…como ustedes siguen trayendo dolor y sufrimiento…les quitaré la vida…_— dijo Sharon/Alessa en ese momento —…nada…nos haría más felices— dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo mientras se postraban ante Alessa/Sharon, es entonces que ella se pone enfrente de las hermanas y les llega un inmenso dolor de cabeza, al voltear a ver a Alessa/Sharon esta sonrió y entonces ambas hermanas fueron levantadas y fuego emergió desde dentro de ellas desapareciéndolas de repente. El aire fuerte y el sonido de la sirena se detuvieron y la pequeña luz volvió, pero ahora sólo había niebla, la ceniza ya no caía.

Marcus se levantó y miró con odio a todos, y todos lo voltearon a ver —…LOS…MATARÉ A TODOS— dijo el muchacho con ira, acto seguido se lanzó tan rápido que los golpeó a todos, se acercó amenazante hacia la familia Da Silva pero Christopher se puso enfrente de su familia —ALÉJATE DE MI FAMILIA MONSTRUO— dijo Chris. Marcus estaba levantó su mano para atacarlos con sus garras pero se detuvo _"familia"_ fue la palabra que comenzó a resonar en la mente de Marcus, pero en eso Alice llegó y lo golpeó haciéndolo hacia atrás y permitiendo a los Guerreros Xiaolin sujetarlo de sus extremidades; Alice trató de acercarse pero éste con su fuerza sobrehumana utilizó a sus captores contra Alice, lanzando a los guerreros contra Alice, la cual los esquivó a una gran velocidad sobrehumana, y atacó a Marcus; parecía una lucha interminable porque se golpeaban, esquivaban y no parecían superar al otro —SI ERES LA GUARDIANA DEL UNIVERSO POR QUÉ NO USAS TODO TU PODER ¿EH?— le preguntó Marcus mientras daba un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Alice —SÉ CUÁNTO PODER TENGO, PERO TAMBIÉN SÉ QUE RAIMUNDO AÚN ESTÁ AQUÍ— le dijo Alice —PUES ENTONCES PROBÉMOSLO— dijo Marcus mientras corría hacia un árbol, en donde a una gran velocidad corrió y con su fuerza arrancó una rama gruesa —SI DE VERDAD RAIMUNDO "SIGUE AQUÍ" ENTONCES NO PERMITIRÁ ESTO— dijo Marcus y lanzó dicha rama como una lanza hacia Omi —¡OMI CUIDADO!— gritó Kimiko mientras se ponía enfrente y ella recibía el golpe, el golpe la hizo quedar por un breve momento inconsciente. Marcus estaba a punto de atacar a Alice pero algo dentro de él mismo lo detuvo —¿AH? ¿QUÉ OCURRE?— dijo Marcus, en ese momento un intenso dolor de cabeza lo atacó, haciéndolo gritar y caer —¡ESO ES RAIMUNDO! LUCHA— le gritó Alice, Marcus se tocaba la cabeza y se quejaba; es entonces que se comenzaron a escuchar dos voces de la misma persona, la voz del Dragón Heylín y la voz normal de Raimundo, pero esto paró —¡NO!, MIL QUINIENTOS AÑOS HE ESTADO ESPERANDO PARA ESTAR VIVO DE NUEVO Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INTERFIERAN CON ESO— les gritó Marcus recuperando el control y dirigiéndose hacia Kimiko, la cual fue protegida por una patada de lado que le dio Alice antes de llegar a ella, pero ahora, el golpe sólo lo detuvo por un corto momento, Alice se puso en posición de ataque y Marcus también. Mientras ellos dos luchaban Kimiko abrió los ojos y al parecer se encontraba bien —¿estás bien Kimiko?— le preguntó Omi, luego Heather/Alessa llegó —_…la maldición llegó a su fin…_— Y Clay preguntó —¿qué? ¿a qué te refieres?— y ella continuó —_…somos una otra vez, mi parte, "maldita" como decían y mi parte inocente se han unido…y todas las personas que me hicieron sufrir ya no están…ya es momento de terminar…ABANDONEN EL PUEBLO ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE_— les terminó diciendo mientras Heather/Sharon volvía a la normalidad —SHARON HIJA ¿QUÉ OCURRE?— le preguntó Rose a su hija —…Alessa ya tuvo su venganza…ahora destruirá el pueblo y si no salimos ahora NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN SEREMOS DESTRUIDOS— le dijo Heather/Sharon…

Alice y Marcus luchaban sin fin, y Marcus comenzó a hablar —¿SÁBES QUÉ? TÚ SÓLO ERES UNA DISTRACCI…— pero antes de terminar de hablar Alice lo tomó del cuello —YA ME HARTASTE, DICIÉNDOME EN TODO MOMENTO QUE SOY INFERIOR O QUE SOY UNA DISTRACCIÓN…TE DARÉ UNA MUESTRA DE LO QUE HAGO— le dijo Alice mientras que sus ojos azules cambiaban a un tono rojo, es entonces que Alice da un salto tan alto que terminan en las nubes, ella suelta a Marcus y con su mente lanzó relámpagos hacia él, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente al parecer, pero justo antes de golpearse en el suelo Alice apareció y lo atrapó. Kimiko fue corriendo hacia él —…Dios…Raimundo estas…— ella sólo se hincó y Alice lo puso en el suelo, Kimiko se acercó a su oído —…Raimundo…yo te amo, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES…lo que venga lo resolveremos…JUNTOS…— y al terminar de hablar ella acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó aún inconsciente. Ella dejó de besarlo y un temblor se sintió en el lugar —¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?— preguntó Clay, en eso aparece Alessa de nuevo —_…ÉSTE ES EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO EN QUE SILENT HILL ESTÁ EN PIE, SI NO SALEN DE INMEDIATO MORIRÁN…_— les dijo Alessa mientras levantaba la cabeza y los brazos y comenzaba a desaparecer llevándose la niebla con ella…pero entonces otro temblor se sintió aún mas fuerte…

Todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar y a destruirse —¡OIGAN, ÉSTE LUGAR ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESTRUIRSE Y SI NO NOS VAMOS PRONTO NOS DESTRUIREMOS TAMBIÉN— les dijo Alice a todos, en eso la rueda de la fortuna se soltó y se dirigía hacia ellos —¡CORRAN!— gritó Alice mientras comenzaban a correr pero otro temblor causó que la rueda se dirigiera a Kimiko, ella gritó y en eso Raimundo abrió los ojos, seguían las pupilas de Dragón Heylín, al mismo tiempo se paró y se lanzó hacia la rueda de la fortuna, se puso enfrente de la chica y con sus dos manos trató de detener la rueda —…¿Rai?— le habló Kimiko, y ella escuchó la voz de Raimundo, ahora volviendo a tomar el control de su cuerpo —…KIMIKO CORRE— la chica se puso de pie enseguida y Raimundo entonces con fuerza sobrehumana tiró la rueda de la fortuna, Kimiko observó a Raimundo y él le devolvió la mirada, pero justo en eso momento Alice los interrumpió irónicamente —oigan esto es lindo pero…¡SI NO NOS VAMOS AHORA VAMOS A MORIR!— acto seguido todos corrieron para salir del pueblo, mientras comenzaron a avanzar y desde el parque Lake Side una gran explosión se presentó, todo el lugar desde ahí comenzó a colapsar. Se acercaban a la salida y apareció Dahlia Gillespie —¡DAHLIA VÁMONOS ÉSTE LUGAR VA A DESAPARECER— se detuvo y le dijo Raimundo a Dahlia, pero él miró y notó que la destrucción se les acercaba —¡DAHLIA VÁMONOS!— le dijo tratando de jalarla, el colapso estaba justo enfrente de él y cerró los ojos y se cubrió creyendo era su final, Alice volteó y notó que su hijo iba a morir de nuevo, en eso a una velocidad increíble se puso enfrente de él y levantó las manos, de ahí se notó una especie de escudo que detuvo brevemente la destrucción; Raimundo abrió los ojos y notó lo que su madre hizo —RAIMUNDO ÉSTE ESCUDO NO DURARÁ MUCHO— le dijo Alice, pero él volteó con Dahlia —DAHLIA, SI NO NOS VAMOS AHORA…MORIREMOS— pero Dahlia sólo sonrió —…mi hija sufrió hace muchos años y ella creó esta maldición…ahora ella tuvo su venganza y terminará con la maldición…y…yo pertenezco a ella…— Raimundo comprendió, ella tal vez no sería destruida, pero al menos ya no se lamentaría como lo había hecho por más de treinta años.

—…Alice, vámonos ya— le dijo Raimundo a Alice, ella asintió con la cabeza y soltó sus manos y corrieron automáticamente, y el colapso prosiguió, al llegar a Dahlia ella simplemente desapareció y no se supo su paradero, Alice y Raimundo llegaron con los demás y siguieron corriendo, mientras que la destrucción se acercaba cada vez más. Llegaron al camino de entrada y salida y al acercarse más y más notaron el letrero, en eso, la destrucción levantó el suelo en donde estaban corriendo, lanzándolos hacia adelante; se levantaron y notaron que estaban fuera de Silent Hill, estaba el Sol, y al voltear atrás ya no había nada, el camino se terminaba y mostraba solamente el Lago Toluca…sin pueblo. —entonces…¿ya todo se terminó?— preguntó Omi, voltearon hacia el camino "entero" y estaba el letrero de Silent Hill viejo y caído pero lo veían de atrás, en donde decía "_AHORA ESTÁ SALIENDO DE SILENT HILL"_ —…sí….ya todo ha terminado, Alessa tuvo su venganza, La Orden está destruida y Dahlia…ya no tiene por qué lamentarse— dijo Heather/Sharon mientras volteaba a ver a sus padres y los abrazaba, Omi y Clay se miraron y sonrieron y luego miraron a Alice la cual miraba a Kimiko y Raimundo que se tomaban de las manos y se miraban, es entonces que acercan sus rostros y se besan muy apasionadamente (cerrando los ojos como es de costumbre)…en eso, las uñas de Raimundo volvieron a la normalidad, su cabello muy largo volvió al corto aún despeinado y luego de un rato, Raimundo y Kimiko dejaron de besarse y Raimundo al abrir los ojos se notó que recuperó su forma original, con sus pupilas circulares y ojos verdes esmeralda —…Rai…esto ya acabó— le dijo Kimiko —no…para mi no— le respondió Raimundo —pero…el pueblo ya se destruyó…estas a salvo, ESTAMOS A SALVO— le dijo la chica —sí…estamos a salvo ahora, pero ahora sé dos cosas…que tengo un poder casi incontrolable que debo aprender a usar y controlar…— dijo Raimundo mientras seguía mirándola —¿…y lo otro? — Preguntó Kimiko —…que yo ya encontré a mi madre…pero ella me ha dicho que tengo un hermano y a ÉL…lo voy a encontrar…lo vamos a encontrar— le terminó diciendo a Kimiko tocándole el rostro y haciendo que sonriera…

De vuelta en el Templo Xiaolin, los monjes le contaron al Maestro Fung lo ocurrido, —CIELOS, AL MENOS SUPIERON RESOLVERLO Y eso me alegra demasiado— Omi comenzó a hablar muy asombrado —…Y ALICE USÓ SUPERPODERES Y RAIMUNDO USÓ UNA FUERZA OSCURA Y…y ¿en dónde están?— terminó preguntando el pequeño mientras notaba que faltaban amigos —Raimundo y Kimiko fueron a la montaña, y Alice estoy seguro de que los siguió?— dijo Clay. En la montaña, Kimiko y Raimundo estaban sentados, abrazándose uno al otro mirando el horizonte, en eso Kimiko que tenía su mano en la espalda de Raimundo la comenzó a bajar lentamente para llegar a su…"parte trasera", pero Raimundo le detuvo la mano y le dijo —KIMIKO MI ESPALDA ESTÁ ARRIBA— luego, Kimiko se lanzó hacia Raimundo y ambos quedaron acostados, Kimiko encima de Raimundo —ya lo sé…no era la espalda lo que buscaba— le respondió la chica, ambos comenzaron a besarse mientras se acariciaban los rostros, en eso Alice tosió levemente para que se percataran de su presencia —aunque parezca buena idea y buen momento…aún son muy jóvenes para hacer lo que tienen en mente, tal vez desaparezca, pero no dejaré que mi hijo no se cuide y sea padre a los quince años— terminó diciendo Alice sonriendo —no mamá, YA ME SÉ CUIDAR— dijo Raimundo mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Kimiko —no viniste simplemente para vernos ¿verdad?— le dijo Kimiko a Alice, ella sonrió —…es correcto, me…vine a despedir— terminó diciendo Alice mientras comenzaba a quitar su sonrisa —¿YA TE VAS?— preguntó Raimundo con un tono de tristeza —si…yo vine para ayudarte y para que estuvieras a salvo, y ya lo estás…— le dijo Alice —¿PERO Y QUÉ HAY CON MI PODER OSCURO? ¿NO ME AYUDARÁS?— volvió a preguntar Raimundo, Alice le sonrió —sé que podrás resolverlo, y si algún día me necesitas…grítalo en el viento y yo lo escucharé, AHORA VAMOS AL TEMPLO— le dijo Alice a Raimundo mientras bajaba de la montaña, él tomó a Kimiko de la mano y bajaron juntos.

Ya en el Templo Xiaolin Alice se despidió de todos, junto con la familia Da Silva que estuvo con ellos ese tiempo —bueno, ya es momento de retirarme, así como me necesitaron ustedes, el resto del mundo me necesita a mí y al grupo de superhéroes con los que estoy— dijo Alice —…y ¿crees que algún día nosotros podamos unirnos a tu grupo?— dijo Omi con un rostro de emoción y curiosidad haciendo que Alice riera —sí Omi, algún día estarán conmigo así que prepárense para ese día ¿de acuerdo?— luego pasó con Clay —cuídate vaquero, tienes más potencial que…"una gallina protegiendo a su polluelo recién nacido"— Alice dejó sorprendido a Clay —Wow, es la primera vez que alguien además de mi familia me habla como yo lo hago…adiós Alice, te echaré de menos— le dijo Clay, luego pasó con Kimiko —Kimiko eres fuerte, y si fueras más valiente seguro te convertirías en una leona— Kimiko rió —¿de qué estás hablando?, te extrañaré Alice— y luego pasó con Raimundo —…adiós Alice, me alegro de…por fin haber visto a mi madre— dijo Raimundo mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte y ella lo abrazaba también —adiós hijo…— le dijo Alice, luego se soltaron y Rose se le acercó a Raimundo —muchacho no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que hiciste, me liberaste del pueblo, a mí y a mi esposo y nos permitiste reunirnos con mi hija…gracias— al terminar de hablar, Rose le dio un abrazo al muchacho —por nada señora, y si tienen algún problema no se olviden de decirnos— le dijo Raimundo —muchas gracias, por devolverme a mis padres y ayudarme a terminar de una vez por todas con la maldición de Alessa— le dijo Heather/Sharon. La familia Da Silva salió del Templo con Alice y comenzaron a caminar, Alice los tomó de las manos a todos y comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente entre el aire —bien ahora tenemos dos cosas por hacer comenzar con el entrenamiento de Raimundo para controlar su poder oscuro y limpiar todo el Templo— dijo el Maestro Fung, haciendo que todos se quejaran por la limpieza —jóvenes guerreros no se quejen— les dijo Dojo —y tú también ayudarás Dojo, así evitarás irte a un divorcio cuando te dejo cuidar a los monjes— dijo el Maestro Fung haciendo que Dojo se sintiera culpable —¿y qué pasará con los Shen-gon-wus que nos quitó Jack Spicer?— preguntó Omi —no te preocupes, le pedí de favor a Alice que si los recuperaba y dijo que me las daría en cinco minutos…en el hogar de Jack Spicer, él se regocijaba por haber conseguido tres nuevos Shen-gon-wus y otros pocos que él tenía, en eso, la pared de su sótano, "su guarida" se rompió y apareció Alice —hola disculpa um…vengo por los Shen-gon-wus que le quitaste a los Guerreros Xiaolin— le dijo Alice, Jack Spicer se burló de ella —oye si eh, ¿tú crees que podrás quitarme los shen-gon-wu que gané limpiamente?, bueno primero…¡JACK-BOTS ATAQUEN!— cientos de los robots de Jack salieron y se dirigieron contra Alice, ella simplemente cerró los ojos, los abrió y todos los robots de Jack explotaron haciendo que Jack gritara como una niña —¡WUYA AYÚDAME!— le gritó Jack a la fantasma —tal vez lo haría…si tuviera un cuerpo— dijo el espectro mientras atravesaba la pared —¡WUYA NO ME DEJES!— le volvió a gritar Jack, notando aún la presencia de la mujer —como dije antes…dame los shen-gon-wu por las buenas O POR LAS MALAS— dijo Alice cambiando su tono de voz…en el Templo, repentinamente cayó una bolsa con los Shen-gon-wu que Jack Spicer tenía, junto con una nota: "Raimundo, _aquí están los Shen-gon-wu que me pediste recuperara, y si necesitas alguna otra cosa sólo pídela, yo siempre estaré cuidándote hijo. Con cariño Alice"_ …

"…_y así termina la historia, el Guerrero Xiaolin del viento Raimundo encontró a su madre, comenzará un entrenamiento para controlar su poder oscuro y está dispuesto a encontrar a su hermano y sobre el pueblo maldito, ahora ya solo queda un mero recuerdo, y la Tierra ha quedado a salvo…pero no ha terminado aún, además de encontrar a su hermano, Alice les dijo que está en un grupo de superhéroes, ¿eso es cierto, o solo es una mentira? ¿Quiénes están en la supuesta Liga? Y ¿en qué momento se aparecerá la Liga?…"_


End file.
